A Distant Haze
by xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx
Summary: After Xanadu, Kazumi is trying to overcome Khamsin's dead, but something happens, and everything change for her, and for him.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is the new fanfiction of KazumixKhamsin that I promise I will make.**

**It isn't too much, and maybe it have a bad english.**

**There is another version in spanish, if you know that language and you want to read it n.n**

**Enjoy it! This is just the beginning, literally .**

* * *

A year after what happened with the peculiar Mystes of the desired Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuuji, the creation of the ideal place for the peace among Denizens and Flame Haze; Xanadu is the name.  
Out of Xanadu, the Misaki City, now at peace, through the creation of the 'paradise'. The human inhabitants will keep their existence following the natural balance of the world, there will be no imbalance that the few Flame Hazes who remained in this world have to worry.

Kazumi Yoshida, a resident human of Misaki City, witness and participant of the end of the Second Great War, the creation of Xanadu. It is also one of the few humans that know about this world, the Crimson world.

Is a pale girl,with light brown hair, she has a relaxed and confident look, not like before. Before it was a timid, fearful, insecure girl, but this girl change during the meeting with the old Flame Haze, now deceased; Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment, Khamsin Nbh'w, who showed her 'The Truth of the World'. Everything that happened and everything she saw, made her feel an obligation to change and is proud of it.

* * *

Kazumi Yoshida woke up a hot Friday in the morning without having dreamed anything, she felt a pressure in the chest and was not because of her anemia, it was a feeling of anxiety and nostalgia.  
She got up and went to her bathroom to take a cold shower. While bathing, she could not help but think in the Flame Haze who gave his life for her. Inevitable tears fell from Kazumi's eyes.

With her uniform and already eaten her breakfast; the girl leaves her house and goes to the school. Along the way she meets her best friend, Hirai Yukari, who its existence was missing and forgotten until Sakai Yuuji, thanks to an unrestricted spell, after the battle of Xanadu, completely restored her existence.

"Hello, Kazumi!." Appeared excited hugging tightly to her friend. "You don't look well." Changed to a worried tone as she came to see the look on her best friend."Something happens?." Kazumi nodded to deny feeling bad. Hirai looked at her more confused, but decided to let it go, for now."Right, but if something bad is happening, just tell me, okay? " Hirai insists. Kazumi smiled.

Later, they finally arrived at their school, they found her classmate and best friend, Hayato Ike, a fairly intelligent and busy boy, who at Christmas last year he told Kazumi Yoshida that he loves her.

" Hello!. " Regards from the boy with glasses, Ike. He also noticed that the girl seems to be sad for something. "Yoshida-san, you don't look well." said with a worried tone.

"Yup! That's exactly what I said, but says she feels well." Answered Kazumi's best friend, Hirai, as she gave her a reprimand.

Kazumi only lowered her head and said; "No, really,I'm fine" In a low tone but reached the ears of her friends.

"All right, if you said so." Although Ike said this, was still concern, as Hirai.

A hand touched Kazumi's shoulder, was her lively friend and classmate, Ogata Matake, short brown hair, usually takes a radiant smile, at her side is Ogata's boyfriend and friend of Kazumi, Tanaka Eita, is a little taller than most of his classmates, he share the same knowledge with Kazumi about the Crimson world. "How's it going, Kazumi?" Asked Ogata with a smiling face.

"I am fine and you?." Kazumi smiles again to not worry her friends any more. "You look well." Keep smiling.

"Yup! I have no reason to feel mad." Ogata replied as she looked at Tanaka with her cheeks slightly flushed. Tanaka laughed awkwardly.

"Shall we go, Oga-chan?" Asked Tanaka.

"Y-Yeah." She turns away to answer and look again at her friend. "See ya, Kazumi!."

Kazumi waited for most of her classmates entering to the school, for some reason; she was taking her time to go to class. She sighed, closed her eyes and thought on the person she missed. Before the tears started to fall from her eyes, another familiar voice appears. "Hello, Yoshida-chan." Was the voice of Satou Keisaku, someone who not only knows about the Crimson World, but it works for Outlaw, an organization of Flame Hazes, where there work Flame Hazes and Humans. It is a faithful companion and have a loving relationship with the Flame Haze, Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw.

"Satou-kun." Kazumi was surprised to see that Satou appeared at his old school, we know that he decided to study harder and started to go to another school when he make the decision to work for Outlaw and thus to help Margery Daw. "What are you doing here?."

" I was passing by and saw you were standing there. Why you haven't entered yet? I think it's time." Said as he looked at his watch. Kazumi looked down, not forgetting her sadness, had frozen completely, maybe she not overcome Khamsin's death as she thought it would. Satou realized that. He rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, he doesn't want that you keep like this, I understand your pain, but maybe you should have faith."

Kazumi was surprised to hear those words. _"What does he mean by 'have faith'? Is he going to return someday? No, that's impossible, no one can return from the dead." _She thought.

Satou sighed and looked skyward "Perhaps you don't understand now, but soon you will." He gives her a smile.

"Thank you, Satou-kun." Even though she did not know what he meant, she felt a little better.

Satou tapped her on the shoulder. "Well, you should go, I know how you are and you have to be on time to class." He said mockingly and left. Kazumi saw her friend walked away and finally came to her class.

* * *

After class, Kazumi again stood outside the school entrance, watching all go away.  
Everyone left, she was alone with her anguish, sighed loudly whispered the name of him, who sacrificed for her and recalled the time that she screamed his name, and he didn't return to it.

_"Khamsin-san! Behemoth-san!"_

_"Please, don't die on me, Khamsin-san!"_

The words of one who left.

_"You will overcome the pain, and in the end, it will make you stronger, I have faith in you, my friend."_

And the last and almost unique smile that he left to her.

Remembering all that, she could not help but mourn. She fell to the ground, disconsolate, she covered her eyes with the palm of her hands and sobbed the name of the Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment.

A few hours later, she returned home, no one in the house; only one letter from her younger brother, Ken.

_Sister:_

_Mom and dad had to make a business trip again, and now we're just you and me at home, oh, and Ekaterina. Now, you may not find me because, I don't know if you noticed that there is a great movie premiered at the cinema!_

_I will not return until after a few hours._

_Love, Ken._

She put the letter on its place and went to her room to leave her things.  
Her cell phone started ringing; a call from Satou Keisaku, she attended curiously. "Hello, Satou-kun?"

"Hello, Yoshida-chan. How do you feel?" Kazumi was surprised to hear Satou worried that way.

"Good." She replied somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that Oga-chan wants to see us in the new diner, tomorrow at 9 ."

"All right, I'll be there." Kazumi answered surely, thought it might be good for her to be there.

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Satou hung up before Kazumi.

Even if she doesn't want to go, she will do it. To forget-No- To overcome his death. Maintaining her social life maybe could help her to get better.

The girl began to undress to take a bath.

* * *

"She will go?" Asked Margery Daw, the Flame Haze with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, lying on the couch with a bottle of whiskey.

"Yes. How do you think she will take it?." Satou worried.

"How'd you will take something like that?" Margery asked with a half smile.

" I don't know, I guess I will take it well , but I though at first it costs believe on it." Answer Satou while scratches his head.

Margery laughs.

"However, it wouldn't be the first time that my beloved chalice take someone to insanity!" A hearty laugh came out of a green book, being using as a pillow by Margery, who would be her contractor, Claw and Fangs of Violation, Marchosias.

Margery's fist hit the book followed with a: "Shut up, stupid Marco!"

* * *

_"What's this feeling? It's not sadness like before, I feel something, a very strong presence, a presence full of hope. This is faith? What kind of faith? On what I have faith? Someone explain me, please."_ Kazumi squeezed her eyes as she thought, she didn't understand what was happening, She was desperate for answers.

She didn't know what to do. All she knew was...

She miss Khamsin Nbh'w.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it .**

**Please review if you like it, and if you don't like or you hate it. I will accept any review n.n**

**This was the prologue. (D'uh)**

**Well... See ya!**

**Oh and, thanks for the reviews of "The Shy and the Impassive: Reshuffle" **


	2. The Beginning of the Overcoming

**Gyuki: Good night, Ladies and Gentlemen, I think that everybody knows me as Gyuki, the head of Hyakki Yakkou.**

**Para: That's right , boss, and you're the best.**

**Zemyna: Hey, don't be an ass kisser.**

**Gyuki: Come on, Zemyna, you know that I'm the best.**

**Zemyna: Okay, we just have to announce.**

**Gyuki: Well, maybe you don't know what are we doing here, it's simple, we are the favourite group of xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx, her favourite characters.**

**Para: After Khamsin and lady Yoshida, of course.**

**Gyuki: Eh, Yeah... We came to accompany her in this fanfiction that she's creating. Now they will ask... "What happen to her?" It is known that she in several few sundays ago had to update the fanfiction, and she didn't do it . Why?**  
**The lady have some problems with the terrible internet, the school... This month wasn't the great month for her.**  
**But still... She can accomplish it, and she update the fanfiction, and now here we ar**e.

****xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: I hope you enjoy it, I did it with love**.**

**Gyuki: Uhm, Yeah... Just calm down, okay?**  
**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx don't own Shakugan no Shana and its characters, if she did, Khamsin will be part of the family.**

* * *

_"I decided to protect you, it's my responsibility after all."  
"Do you think the prince of the story I told you, maybe he will be able to talk with the monster?"_  
Flames surrounded the body of the Flame Haze who previously had the body of a boy, was gone, dead.  
Tears came from the eyes of the girl who admired this Flame Haze.

_Khamsin-san ..._

_Khamsin-san ..._

"Khamsin-san! "

The girl named Yoshida Kazumi exclaim his name while she wakes from her 'nightmare' after the pain of her loss.

"Sister?" A boy with a worried voice, she heard the voice of her younger brother; Ken, who was still on pajamas and his hair was somewhat disheveled. He was very close to her sister, like he had been watching her while she is sleeping "Who is 'Khamsin-san' ?" That question surprise the newly awakened girl.

"He is an old friend." Kazumi whispered.

"I see. Where is he? Something happen to him? Because I woke up because all of your screams." He said in a casual tone, but still, he wants the best for his sister, and he doesn't want to see her like this.

"I don't know." The girl whispered again , but this time with a few tears in her eyes that her brother; Ken, came to notice.

"Well, You don't have to go anywhere, sister?" He asked to change the subject and also remind her that compromise she had with Satou.  
She looked surprised as she remembers what had spoken with Satou. Then she stand up from her bed and opened her closet full of clothes.

"It is true. What time is it?" She asked hectic.

"It's almost nine." Ken answered scratching his head.

Kazumi's eyes widened. "Almost nine!?"

"Yeah, you seemed Sleeping Beauty. Brought out the "Beauty" word." He said while laughing.

"Ken!" Kazumi began to push him out of her room and be able to go where she managed with Satou.

"Hey! No need to push, sister."

"Well, then, go. I have to get ready to meet the new diner with a fellow classmates." Kazumi said desperate.

"Slow down." Is the last thing Ken could say, Kazumi managed to get him out of her room and closed the door.

She sighed, approached to the wooden cupboard with several dresses hanging in a tube. There were dresses with flowers, pink, white, blue to black. There was also mixed the coat Kazumi used on the last battle in the creation of Xanadu, the coat she used to cover the 'egg' containing Pheles and Johan , who created Justus, who is now caring for the 'Specialist of Everything' Wilhelmina Carmel, in Xanadu.  
She ignored the coat, and picked up a dress with white top and yellow skirt, in the chest area; came with lace edges. It was a simple and subtle dress combined with common shoes colored-white. She was perfectly dressed for a 'meeting' with friends.

Her cellphone rang, but it was not a call, it was a message that says:

_"We are at the entrace of the diner, waiting for you."_  
It was from Satou.

Kazumi quickened her steps, she prepared her bag, brushed her hair, and left her room to go to the door of her house; so she can leave.  
She went down to the hall where Ken, who was stared there, said:

"Will you go to see Khamsin-san?." Ken asked with a mocking tone.  
Kazumi stopped with a stitch in the chest. She looked down and her hands began to tremble.

"No." She whispered with a trembling voice.

"Ah! You say that now, but then you'll have to justify your lie." He said giving encouragement.

His sister turned to look at him with suspicion and confusion. "What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You'll see."  
Her eyes opened again widened. What does he mean? Was it just a stupid thing of her brother? Or did it have some sense of what he said?  
"And go, or you will come late." drained while smiling mischievously.

"Ken..." whispered Kazumi.

"Go away!" He exclaims.  
Kazumi left the house, and walking, began heading to the diner.  
What her brother said, left her quite confused, she tried to discover the hidden message. But she could not understand.

* * *

She stopped to wait for the traffic light tells her when it's available to cross the street. Beside her, an old woman with purple scarf around her neck and a small purple hat covered her head, all that accompanied a blue dress with white flowers. The old woman looked at the self-conscious girl with an innocent smile. Kazumi smiled back, but only with a grimace of discomfort.

"Will you go to meet with the person who opened the door to new perspectives on your life?." Said the old woman as if it were the same grandmother of the girl.

"Excuse me?" Kazumi again was confused.

"You're going very well dressed, would be a shame who conquered your heart not see how beautiful you are." was the last thing she said, after a little laugh. The light indicated it was available to cross the streets, and the elderly, along with other people crossed, except Kazumi, who stood with her mouth open after that little 'chat' with the old woman.

She looked at the palm of her hand with some melancholy. "He don't..." Takes a pause."Conquered my heart." It was all she questioned. She had forgotten the fact that the person she is talking about is now gone.

Remembered the time she gave him a straw hat with a blue tie, she remembered how nice he looked, she remembered when she told it loudly and instantly she changes the words and tried to say he looked cool as she had flushed cheeks. After that time, that farewell of that rain, she saw the boy, the Flame Haze that never have a gesture; she saw him smile.  
So many things happened in which she managed to surprise him, but still, she was also surprised. There were moments when they looked at each other, from the first day, they did it. The confidence level was rising every time they spoke to each other. She never realized the importance of what her heart was feeling at that moment, she never paid attention, and she asks herself: _"Khamsin had already realized that and therefore sacrificed for it?."_ Kazumi has many questions to ask him, but if he is not here to answer them; it makes no sense to keep wondering.

"You'd better keep your way..."

Kazumi heard from somebody who was with all the people that it was around her, but she felt the message was for her.  
Her hands began to tremble.

"You should move forward, you will never reach your destination if you keep like this." Kazumi responded to that message; moving, walking, going to the diner, unconsciously followed the advice of that strange voice, but she felt that moving forward would be worth it.

"I'll not see him, but still, I can feel that he is here with me. Maybe I can't touch it with the palm of my hand, but I can feel it on my heart." She though while she ran to the diner. Kazumi was finally able to accept the departure of Khamsin Nbh'w.

At the door of the diner, her friend Satou Keisaku, was standing there, as everyone had already gone and got a table, he stood outside waiting for the girl, with his arms crossed. With a grin.

"Well, well, miss Kazumi Yoshida has come late." Put his hand on her shoulder . "Relax, you not taken so long."

They entered to the diner, next to the entrance was a table where Matake Ogata, Yukari Hirai, Hayato Ike and Eita Tanaka . The table was very large and seats too, so they could all sit at the same table.  
Kazumi sat next to Hirai who was very close to Ogata, and in front was, from right to left, Tanaka, Ike, and Satou.

One tender maid who wore pigtails, with her straight hair in black, approached. "Your order , please."

"Oh! I want the 'SUPER EXTRA Ramen'. " Ogata replied excitedly.  
In this new diner, it has created a soup recipe very, very spicy .

"Well, I want that too..." says Satou.

"Ah, just 'want that', huh? Coward." Said Ogata with a mocking tone.

"You wanna compete!?" Asked Satou excitedly.

"Yes, I want!"

"Then you have it! I want the 'SUPER EXTRA Ramen'!." The maid looked at them with confusion and a little frightened.

"Hey, I want some 'Gyouza', please." Hirai says with a sheepish smile.

"I want that too." says Tanaka.

"I want..." Kazumi thought while reading the menu. On the list of special offerings, she can see there was 'melon bread' for today. Kazumi's eyes widened, for a moment almost filled with tears. "Melon Bread..." When Kazumi said that, caught the attention of Tanaka and Satou.

"Yes, today our special offer is the melon bread." Answered the maid.

"I want the special offer." Kazumi said with a wistful smile.

Tanaka and Satou stared at her in surprise

"I want Katsudon." Ike was the last to order.  
The maid withdrew with a unsatisfied smile, Ogata applauded and slowly approached Kazumi, with a mischievous smile. "Well, Kazumi, Why are you late? It isn't common in you ." Asked Ogata. Kazumi blushed and could not help feeling nervous.

"You see..." Kazumi looked down and started playing with her fingers.

"Come on, maybe has fallen asleep, after all, it is Saturday." Came out in defense of Kazumi, Ike Hayato, who was in love with her.

"Ike, you know she isn't like that." Tanaka continued.

"I get distracted while coming here." Kazumi answered with a tone quite fast without looking at anyone.

"Huh?" Ogata still don't understand.

"It's almost the same." Says Ike while accommodating his glasses.

"And what was so important that you get distracted?." Ogata kept asking.

"Hey! Stop asking!." Satou shout.

Everybody stared at him in surprise.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you alone, just this time." Ogata finished.

* * *

Later came the orders, each one received what they asked.  
Ogata and Satou looked at each other with ambition.  
Kazumi looked with melancholy at her melon bread.

"Are you ready?." Satou says to Ogata.

"If I'm ready? Let's start! Chicken." She answered with emotion.

Satou took an angry reaction and started as Ogata.  
Both began to eat the noodles too quickly, Ogata seemed to have a lot of energy, but the spicy seemed to affect Satou.  
All looked Satou and Ogata, the maid who greeted them recently. Some laughed, other just stayed with the mouth open, there were some who encouraged Satou, or Ogata.  
They finished with the noodles, they began to raise and drink the soup cups. The maid came with a glass of cold water.  
Both finished and released the cups. Ogata sighed with emotion and Satou, took the whole glass of cold water.

"Ha! It seems like you can't hold it up." Ogata exclaims.

"At least he finished at the same time like you." Says Hirai.

"But I'm not desperate to have a glass of cold water on my side." Ogata smiled.

Kazumi gave a small bite to her Melon bread.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone had finished their food and they served some tea.  
They told stories of the last weekend, and Ike helped Hirai with the answers of the last work.  
Satou get up from his seat and called Kazumi.

Kazumi came confused. "Do you feel better?" Asked Satou.

"Ah... Uhm.. Yes." She smiled. "On the way, I managed to overcome that." While saying this, she took her cup of tea.

"I'm glad." Satou said and sat back on his seat.

Among all the people in the diner, a bells ring were heard, more people came.

Kazumi drop her cup of tea , falling down the ground.


	3. Rinascita

**Gyuki: Hello again! Seems the lady accomplish with her promise.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: You didn't believe in me huh?**

**Gyuki: Is not like that, is just...**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Oh, shut up already. Zemyna, please...**

**Zemyna: xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its characters, if she did , we should appear in this fanfiction.**

* * *

The bell of the diner's door rang, the sound of the cup breaking on the ground. The eyes of Yoshida Kazumi reflected what she was seeing, reflected the orange, the orange diver of the boy who stood in front of her. Long black hair tied to a braid, scar on the edge of his lip, another above his left eyebrow and one under his right eye. His indifferent gaze, his fists clenched, his purple eyes.

"Khamsin-san..." Said the girl with a very, very quietly voice, barely could pronounce it, she could hardly believe that certainly the boy who was in front of her was Khamsin Nbh'w.  
Her heart started beating, the girl didn't know what to feel; she was totally locked, was about to fall but the arms of his companion, Satou Keisaku, helped her to not touch the ground filled with pieces of broken cup.  
She didn't know if she was having alucinations, didn't know if what she saw was a dream, it was a product of her pain she already felt cured. She wanted to get close but her body was perfectly frozen, her knees shaking, no longer hear anything but only the beating of her heart.

The Flame Haze approached the girl, with his indifferent gesture, regardless about was around the girl, unaware that he is attracting the attention of those who accompanied her, he didn't care, he only cared about her. He watched, watched her bright eyes full of confusion but he knew they were full of happiness, and the boy smiled.  
Yoshida not stepped back, stepped forward, took the hand of Khamsin and approached to her, so she will able to hug him tightly for a moment. She could also feel the heartbeat of the wise Flame Haze. She felt that he didn't returned the hug but knew he wanted to do it. Somehow, the Flame Haze who was always ready for anything, it was not prepared for this meeting. The fellow of the girl looked confused the scene, except Satou, he observed the scene like he had completed his purpose.

"Hey! Kazumi, You know him?." Asked Ogata without discretion.

"Yes, believe me, she know him pretty well." Answer Satou still watching.

Tears fell from the eyes of Kazumi, but this time accompanied with a smile. "There are so many things I want to say." Kazumi said and could not help but hug him stronger. "But there's one thing I want to request." Khamsin opened his eyes with confusion. "Pinch me" That request caused in Khamsin an smile, he seemed normal that she should ask that, but still could not help laughing quietly.

"Hey, Kazumi, there are other ways to wake a girl." Added Satou.

"And I think you know very well how to do it, Satou." Tanaka responds with a small laugh.  
With that comment, Kazumi's face turned red and squealed, she stopped hugging Khamsin and remained on the ground but at a respectable distance from the Flame Haze.

"Hey. Can you tell me what's going on?." Hirai insists.

Kazumi smiled looking down and turned to answer."It's someone who was far away from me, someone very important, I believed lost but now..." She looked up, directing her eyes toward Khamsin. "I can't be more happy to see him." Khamsin was surprised at her words. Honestly, he had no idea what would be the reaction of the girl. Still, he hide his reaction, he lowered his head and hide his face with his hood as he stand up.  
The Flame Haze offered his hand to the girl, Kazumi hesitated a little shame, her cheeks flushed, took the boy's hand and he helped her to stand up. They looked at each other as his hands clenched as if the world were to fall apart if they let go their hands.

"Well, boys, there's nothing to do here, we had a good time but now everybody have to go to home." Said Satou, so he can leave alone Khamsin and Kazumi. Everybody complied, Ogata, Hirai, Tanaka, Ike too, but while watching the boy who took the hand of the girl he loved, he was upset, confused and fearful, especially fearful.

Meanwhile, Kazumi and Khamsin awhile silent, the heart of Kazumi not stopped beating, could not help but smile, Khamsin had a smile too small but what he felt was the same, she could tell by the way he is squeezing her hand.

"Hmph, we have too much to tell." The voice that broke the ice come to the wrist of the Flame Haze, it was his contractor, Steadfast Sharp Peak, Behemoth. Kazumi nodded, her face flushed.

* * *

"I'm in home." Kazumi says while she enters to her home.  
In the entry hall, her younger brother, Ken was this time without pajamas, wearin a yellow T-shirt and jeans. "Did he say something nice?." Ken laughs.  
Kazumi paused to remember what happened a few hours ago. The appareance of Khamsin, the hug she gave him, at that time, she had not realized what she was doing. The embrace was almost automatic, it was a responding to the desires of her heart. But still, Khamsin has not said anything, the one who spoke was Behemoth.

_"Hmph, we should meet at your home to talk, we will see you in your room."_ Said the contractor of Khamsin, and since then, they let Kazumi to come alone to her home.

But back to Ken, how he know that Khamsin would appear? Or it was just a coincidence? The same seemed to have occurred with Satou, his calm and the use of the word 'hope' revealed some knowledge of the situation. But Kazumi not see it coming. "I'll go to my room, I have to study." She said with her head down.

"Hey, sister, you don't share the good moments?." Ken stretched his arms and kept laughing.

"You really don't know what happened today?." Kazumi asked while looking at her brother with concern. Ken was confused.

"How could I know that?"

"Never mind." Kazumi went to her room, leaving a smile.

Entering to her room, she found nothing to do with the Flame Haze. Kazumi opens the closet and find another garment to wear, because the dress she had worn is now a little dirty. She took a dress with short sleeves decorated with celestial flowers.  
While she was removing her dress, remembered the old woman she had met. She also probably had something to do with what just happened today, or maybe fate was sending messages.  
The dress slid down her body, down to her ankles, a presence felt during that moment, the girl turned to look. In the window was entering the Flame Haze, the Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment, Khamsin Nbh'w, who she had met a few minutes ago, who she believed that it was an illusion that he is alive.  
But she was completely in underwear in front of the boy, who had no shame. But she had it.  
Her face was stained completely red, much more than last time, and a sharp cry out of her mouth, breaking into the Flame Haze confused.  
The hooded boy climbed to the roof of the house of the girl."Khamsin Nbh'w , You couldn't feel the intimacy of the girl?." Represses his contractor.

"Ah, I didn't think it would be a problem." He answered closing his eyes. " When we tuned the city, there was no problem of that."

"Hmph, but she didn't know, still doesn't know it now." He discussed.

"Ah, still..." The boy recalled the image of the body of the girl. "She looks so delicate." The Mobilizer thought.

Meanwhile, Kazumi still covering herself with the dress she would wear, with red cheeks, freshly remembers.

"Sister! Are you all right?." Asked her brother on the other side of the door.

Kazumi 'awakened' "Yes, I'm fine, I thought I saw something, that's all."

"Well, purchase some glasses, sister, you wouldn't scream like that if you do that." Says while he moves away from the door. Kazumi sighs and put on her dress.

Seeing him again is complicated for her, her hands tremble again, to have him back again involves a resounding fear of losing him again, what if his return is limited?.

"I'll try not to get used to him." Kazumi said to herself with a frown.

"Ah, if that's what you want, but you don't need to do it, missy." A voice replied, Khamsin Nbh'w's voice, it was a calm tone but not wearing the weetness of a boy. Kazumi gave a short scream, this time by surprise, not by shame. She don't turned to look at him. Her cheeks are red as cherries. "Ah, I don't plan to go, that is why I returned. I came to stay." A relieved smile appeared on the face of Kazumi.

"Hmph, we regret to met you in this way, but otherwise, the reaction would have been the same, missy." Continuing Behemoth.

"Ah, but everything went as we plan." Khamsin states. Kazumi's eyes widened and finally turned. Khamsin was inside the room, leaning on the edge of the window, had removed his hood.

"What do you mean?." Kazumi asked while Khamsin looked to her eyes .

"Ah, before the final battle, after the great defeat; the Chanter of Elegies and the Specialist of Everything prepared an Unrestricted Spell able to save at least two lives, is called 'Rinascita'. The result has been slow but it worked. Luckily, the Specialist of Everything allowed me to stay alive, she used it before you came to say goodbye." Khamsin sighs. " That Spell allowed my contract with Behemoth don't vanish, therefore, once I'm on the ground and alive; Steadfast Sharp Peak, Behemoth, came back to me, nor have I lost my Mekest." Still that column that is more higher than him that is called Mekest; he is not wearing it on his back.

Kazumi looked at him with a mixture of relief and confusion. "Why did you want to return? Finally you had completed your destiny as a Flame Haze and maybe you've had a chance to met again with..." Kazumi was interrupted by the cold voice of Khamsin.

"I did..." He looked down. "I did almost everything, now I only have to do this." Looked back at the girl's eyes. "I'll keep alive." Kazumi's eyes filled with tears, but they don't fall.

Satou had something to do with this, certainly, if Margery helped Wilhelmina Carmel with that Unrestricted Spell, Margery certainly did not hesitate to tell her partner and he didn't hesitate to help.

"Ken have something to do with this?." Kazumi asked seriously.

"Ah?." The question confused the Flame Haze. "I don't fell he's involved in this. He isn't." He asserted. That means it was just a coincidence. Kazumi sigh in relief.

"So you're here." Whispers the girl.

"I am." Answer Khamsin.

* * *

"I still don't understand."

A laugh came out of a green book, the contractor of the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw, Claw-and-Fangs of Violation, Marcosias. "So you don't understand why the old geezer returned? I thought you were more observant, young lady." Answer the contractor. Kazumi, who seems to have sought help from both fans of battles.

"Or maybe you don't want to understand the truth." Says Margery while drinking whiskey on her glass.

"Margery-san." Kazumi whispers. "Is not that! Really don't know why Khamsin-san returned. I thought you would know."

"I know it . " She answer. "But I won't tell you, I'd rather you find out by yourself." This answer left speechless the girl.

* * *

It was dawn, Kazumi had put on her pajamas and planned to go to sleep while her brother had already fallen asleep.  
She went to the window to look to the roof where there the Flame Haze, Khamsin was. "Khamsin-san, I know that the Flame Hazes they are get used to not rest, but there is no need to stick to that habit."

"Ah, is that an invitation?." He asks without looking.

Kazumi blushed. "You see, I thought..." She answered with a quietly voice."I thought maybe you could sleep with me!." Raised her voice with even more flushed face. It is a request that could be misinterpreted, but with Khamsin, those things did not happen. Still, that request surprised him, but he accepted.

He went out the window again, and took off his shoes. While Kazumi with a red face sat on her bed. She watched him a little while. Khamsin felt the shame of the girl."Ah, thank you for your understanding, Miss Yoshida Kazumi."

"It's nothing." Looked down with a silly little smile. She opened the blanked from her bed and got her to cover herself, the same did Khamsin. Kazumi remained glued to the wall for not be so close to the Flame Haze. _"What is this? Why I am regretting to invite him? I feel more shame than I should? What a silly attitude I have."_ She thinks while watching it.

"Ah, good night, Miss Yoshida Kazumi." Khamsin whispers.

"Goodnight, Khamsin-san, Behemoth-san." Basically, Kazumi calmed down a bit, but still after all that happened, could not sleep. Khamsin looked pretty tired after all and fell asleep right away. His face seemed more innocent when he sleeps, she had never seen him like that.  
Kazumi wanted to touch his face but was afraid to wake him.

"You still don't understand why he return. Do you?." A voice came from the bracelet on his wrist, was his contractor, Behemoth. Kazumi was surprised and felt it was finally time to find out that fact. She nodded. "Hmph, therefore I don't think so, I think you know it very well, but you don't want to face it. You feel my contractor leave everything aside because of you, but it isn't true, missy." Although Kazumi don't want to admit he was right, and she knew it. "He's here for you, you know that. My contractor can face goodbyes, but felt he hadn't finished yet, his destiny was to live life with you. His desire was to be by your side, that's why he took the opportunity to return, it was his decision. It's what he wants. He protected you knowing that he wouldn't survive, but then he knew about the Unrestricted Spell, he decided to use it. He didn't want to leave you alone, he wanted to be with you. If you want, take it as something selfish." clarified Behemoth.

"He ... " Her eyes filled with tears and repeated the name of who was sharing her bed."Khamsin-san." Finally gently touched his face.

Khamsin awakened not by the touch of the girl, but by their cries.

She was a little below him and it seemed smaller than the Flame Haze with the body of a ten year old boy. He took advantage of that and wrapped her with his arms. She was kept against his chest.

"I missed you so much." Whispers the girl full of tears."I'm glad you're back, you're here, with me."

"Ah, I will never leave you alone." Khamsin whispered as he hugged her.

* * *

**Gyuki: "Sleep with me"? Really?**

**Kazumi: I-I-I would never do that.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: I don't think so...**

**Khamsin: *sighs***

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Oh come on, you really want that , do you?**

**Khamsin: Ah...**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: That's a yes!?**

**Kazumi: It is nice, but it is too embarrassing...**

**Khamsin: And its say that you were going to put that I take off my diver before sleep.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: B-But I didn't , I won't do that such of things... *blushes***

**Para: Thank god...**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Now they don't trust me? But.. But... I love you, guys...**

**Para: Oh, god, she's crying!**

**Kazumi: Don't worry xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx-san, I really like it, I want to know what happen next!**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Really? Wow, Kazumi, At first I hated you, but now, Thanks to Khamsin, I like you more than Shana.**

**Well, I hope that everybody that read this, liked it, and don't forget to review!**

**See ya!**


	4. Feelings and Candor

****xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: **Good afternoon, morning and night, ladies and gentlemen! Here the new chapter, last Sunday have not reached to end it and so I could not upload it. You know, school. Still, I think this chapter came out pretty bad. You judge it.**

**Answer: Two readers of this fic asked me: "If this fic becomes an anime, what Openings and Endings would you choose for it?"**

**First of all, it would be an anime of 4 seasons and one single opening and ending, perhaps. 1st opening: Wing my Way of Kotoko. 1st Ending: A Frame of Mami Kawada (This decided) -others I'm not sure ... But I maybe would place Nagareboshi Etranger of Kawasumi Ayako and Swear to of Junko Minagawa.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading.**

**(I hate my bad english :c )**

**-I don't own Shakugan no Shana and characters, If I did, the anime series would have more than 24 episodes.-**

* * *

Sunlight lit almost all the room of Kazumi Yoshida. Who would imagine that recently the moonlight illuminated two figures in the same place? Kazumi and Khamsin Nbh'w figures were lighted, both embraced in its warmth, in their memories, in the "today" that they were living.  
Kazumi awoke without the boy who had slept that night at her side. She take a moment to remember what happened, what she felt at that moment, warmth, calm, love, could not have slept better. She was remembering her hand touching the skin of his face, the smell of earth mixed with boy perfume. All this in a single night.  
She stands up from her bed and went to the open window, looked out and saw the rood. The Flame Haze was not there this time. The girl returned to her place, she changed her clothes to a white blouse and red skirt with black stockings and shoes.

* * *

"Enjoying freedom? The young love? Old man?" Says in a soft voice Marcosias not normally hear because their usually laughter.

"Hmph, this is not what we want to talk about." Answers his contractor, Behemoth.

"You mean that strange pesence last night." Asked Margery Daw while leaving a glass with whiskey on the table. Khamsin nods."Look, you don't have to worry, that presence vanished, calm down." Took a sip of whiskey.

"You must spend your time with the girl, because otherwise you'll end up as my abandoned dog, Margery Da-" Fist of the Chanter of Elegies crashed into her contractor, Marcosias, before he finish his sentence.

"Hmph, the boy began to work?" With "boy", Behemoth referred to Satou. He had to share the information about the return of the Tuner, Khamsin, for that he went to the headquarters of the Outlaw, in Zurich.

Margery nodded."And you said he had not opportunity." Said Margery. Looked with anger to the Movilizer with Ceremonial Equipment. Remembered that time of rain, the same day that Kazumi Yoshida gave the hat to Khamsin. The two veteran Flame Hazes were not limited to 'destroy the hopes' of Satou and Tanaka, hopes to 'fight' with Margery.

"Ah, we never said they had no chance, we just clarify that they must be prepared for a farewell." Answered Khamsin.

"Hmph, when there is a Flame Haze, there will be always a chance to take separate paths, as well. To breed friendship to such an extent that both sides love each other, there are many of them. Of course, one has to be ready for the eventual farewell." Clarifies Behemoth.

"However, this is not the case." Said Margery and observed him with a small smile. Khamsin clenched his fists hidden in the pockets of his diver.

"Ah, we consider the probability of losing the life I recover just after we feel that presence, I can not guarantee that I will not have to fight. Whatever happens, I will accept my fate and make the missy do the same." He kept his position, he was not afraid to die, the feelings of Kazumi Yoshida are his only priorities.

"Don't worry again, we will take care of the troubles." Said Marcosias with his soft tone. Not for nothing are tagged like 'battle fanatics'

"Hmph, we trust you, Claw and Fangs of Violation Marcosias, Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw." Thanked Behemoth. Khamsin turns to retire from Satou residence, but he stopped to hear the words of the blonde with blue suit, Margery.

"You don't know who will die first, therefore, enjoy the moment you share with her, make her happy, that's exactly why you come for." Khamsin not answer, he just kept going and retires. He was more focused on protecting her that being with her. Despite what the battle fanatics said, he will continue to act the way he think is right. He will focus on that presence, keep an eye on the entire city. He can't afford to be distracted.  
On leaving Satou's house, Kazumi Yoshida was stood in front of him, waving with a shy smile.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Kazumi, managed to feel some concern in the Flame Haze, Khamsin was going to answer truthfully but his contractor stepped forward to answer.

"Hmph, it's nothing you should worry, missy." Khamsin was surprised to see that Behemoth didn't tell the truth. Still, he let it go.

"Ah, if something bad happens, we will tell you." Khamsin said while he close his eyes.

"I hope so..." Whispered Kazumi, looked across her eyes avoiding his, could not forget that hug last night and cause her some embarrassment just remembering that. Khamsin noticed.

"Come with me." Khamsin says to Kazumi, she started walking and followed him.

"Where are we going?" Asked the girl.

"You will see." He answer.

* * *

Khamsin and Kazumi up the stairs to the roof of a building, where some were several plants and flowers. The wind brushed the skin of these two. She was amazed to be in such a beautiful place and with Khamsin by her side, but that wasn't all; Khamsin stood on the edge of the roof, his eyes staring at Kazumi, who did not understand the actions of the boy. With a small smile he extended his hand to the girl. "Come on." Says Khamsin with a slightly cheerfully.

"Wh-What?" The blushing girl didn't know what to do or to answer.

"Take my hand." He says. He could hear as the girl hesitated, could not take the boy's hand, didn't know what the plan was and if it was what she thought, even though she had done that before, caused her a little dizzy. Kazumi approach her hand, and before she take a step back, Khamsin took her hand and moved a little closer to him as he takes a step backwards. Almost fell to the ground, Kazumi was startled to notice that but Khamsin was devoted to stay in the air along with her. It is the same that Kazumi had done with the Flaming Hair Blazing Eyed Hunter, Shana, the only difference is that Shana had wings on her back.  
For every second that passed, Khamsin grew back and flew a little higher as he held Kazumi, who is now resting on the boy's chest, squeezing her hands and closing her eyes tightly, Khamsin laughed a little at the sight, feel the reaction of the girl. "Ah, don't worry, I won't let go your hand." He whispers while squeezing the hand of the girl. Kazumi watches a little surprised.

"Khamsin-san..." That was all she got to say. Khamsin continued flying with more speed, Kazumi felt the breeze and relaxed a little, still resting on, watching her city from above, experiencing something she never thought she would live.

Even so...

Khamsin did this just to keep a better eye on the city. The Haridan is no longer here, the only way to deal with this and be with Kazumi at the same time, is this.

"Is okay to do this?" Asked Kazumi.

"Ah, no one will notice us if we are at this point of height. Don't worry." Answers Khamsin with a serious tone.

"Khamsin-san... I want to ask..." Kazumi was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. But Kazumi had not taken her cell. How it is possible? Khamsin took out Kazumi's cell from his diver. He had it. He handed it to the girl.

"Respond, it can be your brother." Says the Tuner while holding it. The confused girl attend her cell phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Sister! Where are you!? I hope you're buying something to eat." Ken answer desperate.

Kazumi exhausted sighs. "I'll be back at home soon and I'll prepare something to eat." She ended the call. Khamsin stares at her. "Wh-What?" Asked the girl nervously.

"Why do you have to take care of feeding?" Asked the Flame Haze with a sigh.

"I don't want to leave him alone in the kitchen, I did that and it was a disaster." Answers with a silly smile.

"I see..." Answer indifferently, looking away. Kazumi frowns.

"Why you have my phone?" Asked Kazumi.

"Ah, because you won't have it." He answered still looking away.

"Who told you?" She asked angrily.

"Ah, just try to keep you connected with the rest." Kazumi keeps confused."If something happens to someone, and you're the only one who can do something, because you don't have a technological material that is used for communication in your hands to request help, that person will be lost." Khamsin started to be carried away by seeing such a technological advancement. Kazumi laughing as the wind keeps blowing her hair.

* * *

Kazumi enters the store to buy some meat and vegetables, to prepare lunch. Khamsin waits at the door.  
Some girls went through the door of the shop, a girl with a short brown hair, another long black hair. The girl with short hair wears a white shirt and green shorts, the other girl wears a black blouse with a pink skirt. Khamsin watched them and feel it familiar from somewhere. The girls approach and watch him too.

"Woah! You're the boy from the cafeteria." Says the girl with short hair, was Ogata Matake, classmate and friend of Kazumi Yoshida.

"I almost didn't recognize you with the hood." Said her companion, Hirai Yukari. Khamsin just stood watching them.

"You are so cute!" Ogata exclaims while playing Khamsin cheeks.

_"Annoying."_ Thinks the hooded boy. It is the only reaction.

"So tell us what are you doing here." Asked Hirai. "No, no! Better question... What are you for Kazumi?" Asked excitedly. Board her hands and waits for a response. The same Ogata.

Khamsin frowns and presses his lips. "Ah, that's none of your business." Says.

The girls stared at him. "Hey, hey, watch it, you angry boy!" Ogata says with an exaggerated tone joking.

Kazumi was not far from the entrance, she can see her friends were at the entrance talking to him. Her eyes widened immediately ended their purchases and headed to the door. She place right next to Khamsin. "Ogata-san, Yukari-chan. What are they doing here?" Asked with a silly smile.

"Oh, you have a date." Ogata says to Khamsin.

"We passed through here and we find your friend. We wanted to know what has to do with you, but it seems to be so reserved." Answer Hirai.

Kazumi laughs with awkwardness. "W-Well, I told you it's just an old friend."

"Well, since we're all here. Why not spend the afternoon together?" Offers Ogata. Kazumi drops her shopping bag, Khamsin hands and his face hidden in the hood.

"I... I... have to prepare the dinner." Answers Kazumi with downcast eyes and reddish face.

"Then, let's go all to the house of Kazumi to lunch!" Offers Hirai while taking Kazumi's arm.

"Ah, should not make decisions for her." Khamsin says.

"I-It's all right, Khamsin-san." Kazumi whispers."Khamsin-san has things to do, he can't come with us." Says avoidin eye contact with her friends.

The girl doesn't want the Flame Haze to get known by everybody.

"Oh, come on, he was so busy that you kept him wating you at the door of the store." Laughs Ogata. Kazumi bites her lip and look troubled to the boy.

"Ah, I offered, but I really have something to do." Says Khamsin while he walks aways from the store, away from the girl and her companions. Kazumi watches him leave.

"Khamsin-san..." It was not a lie that he had something to do, but she didn't know that, still, she feel strange.

* * *

Kazumi and the girls, Yukari Hirai, Ogata Matake, entered the Yoshida's residence. Ken was in the dining room, half-lyinf on the counter. "I'm starving, sister, give me food!" He constantly complained. She sighs and goes to the kitchen to place the purchases on the counter.  
She kepts wondering how Khamsin left, his gaze so indifferent to the situation, but also, quite determined. He was hiding something from her, at least that's what she thought. But she was not wrong, through she wanted to be wrong, she wasn't. It's only the second day of his return and things seems to complex. She wanted to insist, but if Khamsin is able to hide something, that "something", is something she, the ordinary girl, don't have to know.  
Hirai enters the kitchen and hugged her friend "Do you need my help?" Asked beaming. Kazumi nods and accept it.

"Thank you." Began to prepare for lunch.

* * *

"Hmph, maybe we should tell the missy." Says Behemoth with some guilty. Khamsin walks to a small abandoned cabin in the corner of the city.

"Ah, you're right, is proving to be more insightful than it seems. But..." Pauses to observe a small old wooden cabinet. "I don't plan to involve her unless it is really necessary." Open the closet, inside contains a fairly thick and tall pillar, wrapped in bandages. The Mekest. "Yeah, she requested us to tell her everything that happen, but there's something she don't understand." Approach and pass his hand gently through the Mekest. "I will not make a team with someone I want to protect." Whispers.

"Hmph, but we should let her go by her own way and if that's what she decides..."

"Ah, if she decides, I will not stop her, for now I decide not to tell her my steps. But I promise that if someone or something appears, I will not omit any detail." Takes the Mekest and placed in his back."Let's go."

"Hmph."

* * *

"Yukari-chan, have you ever worried about someone?" Asked Kazumi. They're still in the kitchen, preparing salad for lunch while the meat cooks.

"Kazumi, What kind of question is that?" Did I never worried about you?" Laughs.

"N-No, but I..." Don't know how to proceed. She don't know whether or not to tell her worries, after all it was her trusted friend.

"Are you concerned about Khamsin-san?" Smiles mischievously.

Kazumi squeal. "H-H-How do you know?" And cover her mouth so not reveal more.

"Oh girl, is so obvious, I saw you looked at him with concern, don't you?"

"No, I only fear that is hidden me something." Whispers feels she shouldn't speak, but she's so desperate and unsure that it can't be contained.

"I think if he's hiding something, would be because he wants to protect you." Answered Hirai, Kazumi surprises."I don't know too much about the kind of boys like him, but someone so reserved is someone who protects himself and protect the things he care, therefore also he protects you. When someone like him hides something, it might do it to protect you." She smiles."Would he ever hide something from you?"

"N-No." He had told her his past, something he wouldn't tell to everybody.

"There you have it, if you're so sure that he never hide something from you, then we are so close from what I'm telling you."

"_So Khamsin-san is protecting me? From what?_" She thinks.

* * *

"Ah, here." Supports Mekest on the floor.

"Hmph, there is more likely to find nothing. But if that happens..."

"We'll wait, right?"

"Hmph, it's the only option." Khamsin sighs as he prepares to analyze the situation of the city with the help of the Mekest."Just hope that this young lady is safe."

"Ah, I hope the same."

* * *

The lunch was ready. Ken and Ogata set the table for lunch. Kazumi served the food with the same despondent face like before. "_It is happenning something bad? If it is that, how bad it can be? He may..._" Her hands tremble and her eyes widened, open mouth, shocked, imagine the worst. "Lost him , again." Whispers. Ken worried stares at her.

"Kazumi, are you okay?" Ogata touches her shoulder. Kazumi scared and walk backwards. She had no idea of with whom she was, or what she had around her. But something suddenly calmed down, she felt a presence in her room. She clenched her fists and started walking to her room.

"I'll be right back." She says while leaves. Climbing the stairs that lead to her room, small tears in her eyes remain dry. She hits the steps with her heavy footsteps. Opens the door of her room and finds the small figure of a ten year old boy. It was the figure of Khamsin Nbh'w, as well, had entered through the window of her room, supporting the Mekest on the edge of the window. Kazumi remains where is staring at him. Khamsin approach and stares at her too.

"Ah, it seems like you're about to cry." Said Khamsin, Kazumi is contained, but a great cry out of the girl came out and falls into the arms of the Flame Haze. The hooded boy is confused by the reaction of the girl. Her cry was like a desperate child.

"You fool!" Cries the girl who always appeared as the most considerate, most respectfully, never heard her angry or insult someone. Khamsin was more confused, but stopped to think that she maybe realized it."I thought... thought..." Said while sob, but she don't finish the sentence.

"Ah, please, calm down." Says while his arms are around her.

"I can't calm down!" She lifts her head to look at the boy who's holding her. "Y-You went to fight, right? You went to die again right?" She insisted her distrust and fear frowning while her tears fall and she press her lip. Khamsin carefully watched her worried eyes with an indifferent face.

"Ah, I don't pretend to die. If something does happen, my priority would be protect you."

"What's going on?" Asked the girl in a fairly sharp and quiet tone, crying already calmed not allowed her to speak calmly.

Khamsin sighs. "For now, nothing."

"Hmph, but there are three Flame Hazes in the city, we failed to feel whether they intend to attack. " answer his contractor.

"Ah, there is a presence that is quite big, I have felt it last night, I don't say anything because I wanted you to stay calm until I find something, but when something happens, I hope that you'll stay calm. Don't be afraid to lose me, fear is not useful." He looks her eyes and moves her hair covering her face. Kazumi is confused at first, but then nods approving the above words of the boy and smiles without any trace of insecurity. Khamsin seen such a look of the girl and is surprised. After looking at it for a while, noticing her whole face (Since he moved traces of hair revealing her pale face), her bright eyes without tears, her lips spread into a smile, lips to which someday he would approach.

* * *

**Para: It was not so bad.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: Meh, I feel that nothing made sense. Although Mekest has returned, it had to return : ')**

**Para: It made sense, we are among the small Kazumi paranoia and the determination of Khamsin.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxxXxX: I feel that I do not express that well.**

**Para: If someone did not understand something, maybe they will ask.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx: The last scene I did not see so dramatically, Kazumi had an attitude of little girl, I laughed for a moment. And the scene of the flight is really adorable. And the final sentence. "lips to which someday he would approach." Kyaa! I think this chapter is not so bad :'D**

**Kazumi: And Yukari-chan was very insightful.**

**xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxxXxX: Well, considering that I have a day late in the update, I try to update before Sunday next, or at any rate publish two chapters on Sunday. I'll do the best I can.**

**I hope you liked it, if you have more questions, of any kind, I am here to answer, always attentive to my mail (I get all ~kyahaa)**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Highlighted Disadvantages

**I reborn! Okay, I know I was missing for a long time, but I was drowning in work, school and sincerely, I've never been so busy in my life. But now I work so well that I have my deserved vacation of three months, in March could my job this somewhat slow but now I'm busier in fanfictions, more than ever. Still, it is not enough, I have to reach at least 15 chapters and also, above all, that you like those chapters. I don't know, I reread the previous chapters and it was good, are too corny, but it's what I get. Furthermore, it is a romantic story. D'uh! Enjoy this back!**

* * *

After all, dinner ended well. Khamsin stayed in the roof of the Yoshida's residence, waiting for the visit to come to an end. In the meantime, he stayed thinking in that reaction in Miss Yoshida's face. It seemed odd at first, but at the same time, normal. Admiring the light in her eyes with the usual tone of worry, buried in the chest of the boy, honestly, it was a childish scene, but a scene that bought the attention of the lone Tuner.

It was another day, another warm Monday. With her uniform on and a radiant smile on her face, young Yoshida Kazumi left her house to go to school. Khamsin Nbh'w stayed in the roof of the house, feeling the girl's happiness, the boy felt calm. While, Kazumi's brother, Ken Yoshida, felt surprised by her sister's happiness.  
Khamsin, still, kept planning on his next move.

_"I'll get those three's attention." _Khamsin thought. He felt ready to fight, if that was the case, altough he was more interested in the reason of the prescence of those three Flame Hazes.

School bell rang, it was the lunch time bell. Kazumi takes out a bento made by herself, she sets it on the table and gets some tea. On the way she finds herself with her best friend, Hirai Yukari, who wore two ponytails on her long hair.

"What's up" Hirai asked.  
"It's all good" Kazumi answered with a smile. "How about you?" Kazumi asked.  
"Good, knowing that you are too. ¿Did something happen between you and Khamsin-san when we left? Since you're so happy." She says with a cheeky smile.  
"¿E-E-Eh? N-No, not at all." Says blushing and covering her head.  
"I would like to know this kid better, the one that's running through your mind" She whispers with a little smile. Kazumi blushes even more and covers her red face.

After getting her tea, Kazumi sits in her chair with Hirai. Ike comes near and, with a touch of insecurity, asks to join. The girls found the question to be odd, but sill he was allowed.

The glass-wearing boy didn't halt his sight on Yoshida Kazumi, the girl he loved. It seemed awkward after witnessing that re-encounter scene between her and that boy by the name of Khamsin. He thinks they got into a deep relationship, therefore, he won't have a chance to be with his classmate, the lady he loves. But something he didn't realize… that Hirai Yukari, Kazumi Yoshida's best friend, loves him.

Hirai overlooked Ike with interest and worry, she was bothered knowing he was interested in her best friend. He never spent enough time with Hirai, who was begging for a bit of attention.

Ike sat down in his chair in front of the two girls and put his lunch in the same table. Kazumi saw both, Ike and Hirai, worried because of the silence that was made. She decided to 'break the ice'. "Well… Would you guys want to pass by my house, after class?" Such offer from Kazumi, made her surprise herself. Why did she invite them? Knowing that Khamsin would be in her house too. She don't want her friends know better someone so distant as this Flame Haze, still when Hirai wants to, and a worried Ike would be something so difficult to carried with. But she kept the offer standing, maybe she wants to clear the misunderstanding, that the same Tuner answers Ike's doubts, even if it is unclear if Khamsin wants to get involved in that kind of situations. Ike and Hirai looked at each other, and with a smile accepted her friend's offer. Kazumi hiding her nerves, smiles.

After class, Ike, Hirai and Kazumi, they came out school together and went to Yoshida's residence.

Kazumi rushes a bit and with a kind handwave, she waves goodbye."We'll meet there!" She exclaims with a smile on her face.

Ike and Hirai, are confused. "I don't understand, I thought we'll go all together." Says Hirai.

"Yes, but… I have to deal with something first." Answered Kazumi while she backs off running. Tired, she plans to prepare Khamsin for the visits, whether he is in her house or not.

* * *

Still running, she opens the door of her house and take off her shoes. "I'm home!" She exclaims and goes to her room. She rushes through the door, trying to take some air she looked at Khamsin, nervous. "What are you doing?" Asked Kazumi, confused because the Flame Haze was in her room while she was in school.

"Ah, I just came in because I felt your presence, and I wanted to see you." Khamsin says with a very soft tone. There was a respectable distance between each other, if there wasn't, the situation would be more shameful. Kazumi blushed and tried to avoid visual contact with the Flame Haze.

"I see…" Whisper Kazumi still blushing .

"Ah, I said that just in case you saw something unusual." He corrected himself blushing a little, and hiding his face under his hood. Kazumi noting such reaction from the boy who is usually indifferent. "Anyways, you look tired." Khamsin adds glazing her better. Kazumi suddenly remembers what she had in mind.

"Ah, uhm, well…" Kazumi steeped her fingers."I invited two classmates."

"Ah, you meant those two?" Khamsin says while pointing at two kids behind Kazumi. Ike Hayato and Hirai Yukari are 'those two' who carried awkwards smiles. Kazumi let out a small screech and got a little close to Khamsin to get away from the guests.

"I-I-I thought they will wait by the door." Said Kazumi stuttering.

"Well, you don't say nothing, and now since we were invited we thought there won't be any problem." Said Hirai with a ditzy smile.

"And you don't close well the door." Ike adds while suits his glasses. Kazumi looks at Khamsin who is repressing her with his glaze."Excuse me, we haven't met properly. I am Ike Hayato, Kazumi Yoshida's classmate." Said Ike to Khamsin approaching a little bit more. Khamsin stares at him noting the insecurity behind his eyes with his dumb straightness, noting that the boy loves the missy he has by his side, and feels worried about losing that girl.

"Ah, my name is Khamsin Nbh'w, I am an old friend of this missy, but we are not in a deep relationship." He replied in a deadpan tone. "Our things were just business." That statement made the girl, Kazumi, reacted in surprise and maybe dissapointment.

Ike lets out a small sigh of relief, but he still hides his true feelings. "Thanks for your clarification, but without doubt, is not because of what you think." Said Ike while while dictating the view towards Kazumi."Anyways, we should keep in mind the true feelings of Yoshida-san, it might be that she doesn't see it as just business." He adds with deception.

Kazumi lingers in doubt, she doesn't understand, she never saw this as business, neither as something so deep… Maybe… still, if it was just business. Why will he risk his life for her?

Clenches her fists and frown, Kazumi replies: "No! He's right, it was just business." She tried to make her response seem secured, but a pained tone showed something else. The troubled girl doesn't really wanted to say that, she wanted to be honest but she couldn't. That reply made the boy behind the answer , Khamsin react in surprise. Ike also surprised himself, but felt relief, he felt free of worries. Hirai was the only one who noted the lie behind the answer.

Ken was in a friend's house, therefore, the residence was empty. They reunite in the living room. Kazumi stayed isolated from the rest, Hirai was sitting on the couch with Ike and Khamsin left the house with the excuse he has something to do.

"Hey! Yoshida-san! Yoshida-san?" Ike insists noticing the absent eyes of Kazumi, he started to feel worried "Are you okay?" He approaches to the girl and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired. Perhaps I didn't slept well."Kazumi answers with a smile.

"Then, come on, I'll take you to bed." he says with a friendly tone.

"N-No, I invited you, I don't want to be bored in so short time." Kazumi says with a weary tone.

"Come on, Kazumi, it would be fun, we will draw your cute face while you sleep." Hirai exclaims with a laugh. Kazumi also laughs, despite her discouragement.

"No, I'm okay. Let's find something in the CD's store." Kazumi proposes a little more cheerful. Ike and Hirai accepted.

* * *

Was getting dark, Khamsin is dedicating to walk over the bridge, with his face hidden in his hood and his hands clenched in his pockets.

"_Our things were just business."_

_"He's right, it was just business."_

"Why did I say that?" He whispers.

"Hmph, maybe it was unnecessary to say that, but your intentions were others. We didn't think she would take it seriously." answers his contractor, Behemoth.

"Ah, at first it was just business, but then ... We haven't come to something so deep, right? " Khamsin says with concern.

" Hmph, I shouldn't be who should give you an answer." says Behemoth.

Khamsin clenches his lips and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind that envelops his body, thinking of the few times he was with her, he saw that girl, Yoshida Kazumi. The first time he saw her, when she accept to help, her concern for the boy that he didn't know, her tears brushing her cheeks while she declares her love for the Mystes. At that time, the Flame Haze didn't mind such scene, but ... "If it were to occur again ... My attention would be different?" Think with a lack of firmness. The rainy afternoon, the second time he saw her after a year, when he told his past, he trust his loved and horrible memory, protect her from a grisly war, giving his life for her. Why did all that? _"Maybe I ... "_ opens his eyes in surprise, shakes his head, unable to understand where his head is, he believed he has all clear, believed he has ensured his feelings, thought he had understood that ...

* * *

"Well! We've heard it all and we don't get nothing." Hirai says while stretching her arms leaving the CD's store with Kazumi and Ike. Hirai looks to the sky with curiosity."Already getting dark ... " Start getting excited and nervous while slowly get away."Err, I promised my mother I'd help with dinner. I almost forget it! Sorry, it was fun bot I gotta go." Hirai runs away.

Kazumi and Ike laugh and then look at each other with a little discomfort and closeness. "You want me to 'escort' to your home?" Ike offers to Kazumi with a smile. She gulps with her flushed cheeks.

"I ... Okay, thanks Ike-kun." Answers stammering . They started walking going to Yoshida's residence. Kazumi kept away, her hands are together and tightly, avoiding all physical and visual contact. Don't know what's wrong, is not the same shame she feels when she's with Khamsin, is something completely different. ... _"I wonder what is he doing, Khamsin-san."_ Think Kazumi while dedicating her gaze toward the bridge. Ike looks the worried eyes of the girl, clenches his lip and fists.

Arrived at the house, Ike stays away from the door, willing to wait that girl to enter her home. "T-Thank you, Ike-kun, see you tomorrow! " Kazumi says nervously and trying to get home as quickly. Ike takes her hand and stops her, not close to him. "Ike-kun ... " Kazumi stares at him in surprise.

"Thank you, I enjoyed these moments I spent with you today, see you tomorrow." says Ike, he let go her hand and turn around to leave.

"Ike-kun, listen ... " Kazumi prepares an explanation, an answer.

"I don't need to hear, Yoshida-san, I understand your true feelings and I am willing to accept it." One last look with a small and friendly smile. Kazumi stops to watch as the boy who have feelings for her go away.

Meanwhile, Khamsin remains in the same place, on the bridge, standing on the edge. The wind is ticking. "Hmph, Do you plan when you will raise your Fuzetsu? " says Behemoth. Khamsin had planned to invoke a Fuzetsu so to catch the attention of the three mysterious Flame Haze but is still pending, now what is more worrying him is ...

"You've lied to yourself, rather than me." says a guy eyeglasses approaching the tuner. Khamsin seen him carefully."When you told me that your relationship with Yoshida-san was just business, it's a lie." Hayato Ike was trying to discover the feelings of the mysterious boy that accompanies the girl, without looking at his face. "You appreciate her a lot, right? I also appreciate her, so I'm the same as you, I would not let her in my wrong hands, so I trust that you take good care of her. " Khamsin is speechless, analyzing every word of the boy."She also appreciates you, maybe more than she appreciates me. It seems I'm not the right boy." The boy with glasses leave a small laughs scratching his head.

Khamsin holds his hood. "Ah, you can't know my true feelings, is not your business." says.

Ike laugh again."Maybe you are right, but I was right too. I don't know you, but I know Yoshida-san, she likes you enough, I've noticed that. It would be cruel of you to reject her feelings." Those words surprised the hooded tuner." And maybe I'm wrong, but you also like her, a lot, you want to be with her as much as I do. I just hope you're the indicated." Ike leaves without waiting for an answer from Khamsin.

Khamsin just stares at the ground, planning to return to the Yoshida's residence.

* * *

Carefully, the Flame Haze enter from the window of the girl's room, at his side the bed of Kazumi, occupied by its owner, who is sleeping with her school clothes. "Hmph, she hasn't dressed to sleep." says Behemoth while his contractor is staring at the girl.

"Ah, maybe I have to ... " whispers, bringing his hand to the girl to wake her, but thinking again, watching her sleeping and calm face, could not help caressing her face and not wake her. _"Ah, I had understood my feelings for her, but also her appreciation and respect but ... I wanted her to appreciate another person, and if anything happen, is less painful for her. But my reason…" _He approaches her while gently put his hand behind her ear. _"My reason is to stay alive and so being with her, who changes my indifference, the missy I appreciate more than my own life."_

"Khamsin-San ... please ... Don't die on me ... " It hears from Kazumi who still sleeps, tears leaking from her eyes closed. Khamsin smiles.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm here, with you." leans toward her, closing his eyes slowly, touching her lips with his, feeling her sweet fragance. His heart beats, beats as strong as if it's going to get out of his chest. A sweet kiss calms the sleeping girl.

The next day, the girl wakes up and looks that at her side is Khamsin sitting in a chair, watching her too. She blushes, feeling a lump in her throat. "You're here ... " whispers between tears."I thought ... " Khamsin looks up and smiles. Kazumi hugging him tightly hold a tear. The boy remains unanswered because, last night gave everything, Kazumi still doesn't know. And Khamsin not intend her to knowing it.

* * *

**CrimsonDreams: Well, since this what I left in my return, Khamsin is quite rogue... No offense.**

**Khamsin: Ah, if I have the chance I will do it.**

**Kazumi: *blushes* Don't say that!**

**CrimsonDreams: Owww! What a cutie!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I still made the humans so clumsy, I mean, you see a ten year old boy, and still think that a teenager will have something with him. But, still.. It's the truth.**

**Review or MP me! If you liked it, you don't liked it, whatever! Just do it!**


	6. Unresolved Issues and a Visit

**Well, after Khamsin has passed the phase 3 Staying in Phase 1. **

**From now on many things will happen. **

**Speaking of phases, I want to mention something useless, but I want to tell ... As your writer is quite clumsy, certain amount of chapters she divided into phases, as seasons, but are phases of how the pair is "moving" ... Well it was just that. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its characters, if I did, Ken will just not exist.**

* * *

Another summer morning, Kazumi had already prepared for school and made her obento for lunch in the afternoon. Ken still had not returned to the house, since he was in the house of his friend. Khamsin take advantage of the absence of this boy and so accompany the girl in the morning.

Finishing her obento, Kazumi Yoshida stood quietly for a few minutes, began to gently touch her lips, thinking curiously. "Khamsin-San, how long were you at my side when I was sleeping " Asked.

Khamsin clenches his lips. "Ah, since early morning." answers.

Kazumi smiles, still turning away from Khamsin."Did I say something while asleep?" murmurs.

"Ah, nothing." he says.

"Then... why?" murmurs Kazumi.

"Why not?" Khamsin says while continued turning back.

"I See ... " Kazumi close the tray with the bento prepared and stored in her bag."Have to go to the school." She turns and heads for the door through Khamsin off without any gesture, rather than a small smile.

"I will go along with you." It offers Khamsin. Kazumi 'squeaks' and blushes nervously, looked at him with a clumsy and reddish face.

"W-Why?" Asked stuttering.

Khamsin goes ahead Kazumi and after a moment of silence, he turns to look at her with a smile and says: "Why not?"

Kazumi looks away before that response and accepting, leaves her residence with Khamsin.

On leaving the house, a whistling behind them both is heard. Kazumi turns to see who is coming. The figure was a boy a little smaller than her but tall for Khamsin, choppy brown hair, blue shirt and jeans. Ken Yoshida, the younger brother of Yoshida Kazumi. He stopped whistling when he saw his sister accompanied by someone unknown. Kazumi began to feel nervous, the last thing she wanted was Ken suspecting of Khamsin.

"I'm ... in home ... " Says Ken, distracted. He stares at the two for a while.

"W-Welcome, Ken." Says Kazumi with a awkward smile. Khamsin looks at both and despite Kazumi, decides to present himself.

He stops in front of the younger brother of the girl and says: "Ah, my name is Khamsin Nbh'w, I'm an old friend of the young lady." He looks his eyes and sighs."No, I don't have a thought of hurting her, if that is why are you concerned." Rejection invades the face of the younger brother of Kazumi, the boy watches her sister who have her face with concern and acceptance.

Ken smiles."I invite you to enter. You, sister, got to go to school. Go!" Ken says with a false friendly tone that Khamsin could detected. Kazumi leaves to school, looking back with extreme concern, watching Ken and Khamsin enter the house.

Ken closed the door of the house with the two inside. Stretch his arms and walk to the dining room. "Well, Khamsin-san ... " turns his back."Your're the person who made her mourn while she sleep. " Ken murmurs. Khamsin feel a tightness in the chest, remembering the night when tears fell from the eyes of Kazumi asleep.

"Ah, certainly, it was my absence that caused her tears. She said it to me." Says the Flame Haze avoiding a indifferent tone, since it was true that she said that.

Ken nods constantly. Turn around and put his hand on his chin."You are not a stalker?" Asked with a mischievous smile. Khamsin didn't answer, and Ken didn't expect he answers, way to the dining room without even a inch away Khamsin." Lately she has been happy ... It could have been your presence, it could not. However, she would not answer me if I ask her what are you to her. So I ask you ... " He approaches to the Flame Haze and looks his eyes."What is she to you" Asks.

Khamsin firmly stares back as stop to think ... What is she to him? It's not difficult because he don't have any feelings for her, but because he doesn't know ... He don't know the precise answer. It is a nice, sweet girl, always has been considered the tuner that get her involved in a terrible world to such a sensitive girl like her, she discovered painful situations, put in danger and yet ... She always thought about him, she always had him in mind, always remembered. She is special, it is the girl who filled his heart empty and cracked. He, thanks to her, recovered the love he had lost more than three thousand years ago. He got someone to remember, that want him, that doesn't make him feel the dark hole full of loneliness. No, she illuminates his entire existence.

"You want her? Is not true? " Asked Ken with eyes full of concern. He loves...? Another question that the tuner could not help to make it. Does he feels, thinks that because he want her? He has protected her because he loves her? What he feel is love? Kazumi is an important person for Khamsin, quite important. He respects her, appreciates her ... but love?

_"I want her but ... I love her? "_ Khamsin thought. He believed to have clear about his own feelings but it seems that there is still something unfinished. His heart said to protect her and thats why he did it.

"Perhaps you don't think you know the answer, but I know it is true ... " Says Ken energetically moving away "I hope so ..." mutters with concern.

* * *

Kazumi still not paying attention in class, worried about Ken and Khamsin. She knows Khamsin can handle to anything, but still, still nervous. After classes at lunchtime, Hirai approaches to Kazumi with too much energy. "You do not know what happened." says Hirai while jumping in front of her friend.

Kazumi takes a step back. "I don't know?" says awkwardly.

"Ike-Kun invited me to go out! " exclaims excitedly. Kazumi is surprised at such declaration. It is not jealous, but after what he said last night ... He had understood his feelings for Hirai? Or is it an effort pressed to forget his love for Kazumi? Whatever it is, it is worrying her, because she does not want her friend Hirai's feelings hurt by his best friend Ike.

"I'm very happy for you." says with a unconcerned tone. It's good for Kazumi to see Hirai happy that way, therefore, it will keep it still.

* * *

"Where you come from?" Asked Ken while giving a bite of an apple.

_"What can I answer to someone so foolish?" _Khamsin says to Behemoth while thinking. Ken can not hear.

_"Just say you are from a distant place."_ Answer Behemoth.

"From A distant place ... You should not care." Khamsin Answer Ken, curtly.

Ken bites his lip and watches with a malicious look."You are so bad ... " He snaps his fingers."How do you know my sister? Were you his bully or something ?" Asked while laughing.

Khamsin take a breath and getting tired of dealing with a human being so foolish. "Ah, if I had been a bully, you would take care of protecting her." Khamsin stares at him . "Always have this fear that something is going to happen to her, to meet boys and girls that can hurt her. You'd like to lock her in a little glass box but you can't and that frustrates you. Even if you are annoying with her, inside you all you want for her is to be happy." he whispers as he stares at him and frowned. Ken shooks his hands for a few seconds and then have an awkward laugh.

"Hey, you scare ... " Ken said."But you're right, when you want someone, you are always like that with that person." Khamsin knew that better than anyone. He just wants for Kazumi, happiness, and protecting her looks for that result.

* * *

Kazumi goes to talk to Ike, she decides to find out about his relationship with Hirai. Ike was in the schoolyard, sitting on a marble bench doing nothing more than looking at the sky. Kazumi comes over and sits next to him. She looks at him with concern, his eyes can not be seen, his hair and glasses hide the look of his eyes, but his lips tightened show that is not quite right.

"I don't think you are going to believe me but ...I love her, you know?" Ike murmurs. Kazumi looks at him with surprise."I also love you, but I try to forget ... Since this love is not possible. I don't know if my love with Hirai is possible, but I don't care, she also feels the same for me, this time I have luck." says with a slight smile. Finally he moves his head to look at her and her eyes full of concern. "Last night, I realized my feelings for her." says. "Tell me ... what do you feel for him? " Ike asks, Kazumi realizes he is talking about Khamsin Nbh'w, who looks like a boyish but still everybody realize the same.

"I .." stutters, not knowing the answer. It is a boy she appreciates, but love? With rareness touches her own mouth, feeling something unknown.

Ike sighs with a small laugh. "It's normal that you don't know the answer, just hope you're happy." Stands up from the bench and going to the classroom, leaving Kazumi alone and confused.

* * *

"Hmph, it's a boy very peculiar." says Behemoth. Khamsin had left the younger brother of Kazumi Yoshida, and now Khamsin is on the roof of the Yoshida's residence.

"Ah, asks too much." Khamsin complains. Sighs and looking where supposedly is the school."I wonder what is she doing." Whisper.

Kazumi still sitting on the marble bench.

Time stopped.

Honey-colored surrounds the area.

The girl with dark green hair, approach with her long nails and stroking her chin. Laughs quietly. Kazumi is not moving, is completely frozen with no notion of what is happening. "Cute girl and so-so alone." says the girl with green hair. "It's all right, you do not have to worry, soon you will go to a new life. The great lord is coming and your life will finish soon." The hands of the girl shone with a lilac-colored. A figure appears, a robust man with long dark red hair and an earring in his left ear.

"This girl will disappear once we finish with his partner Hunter." Said the man.

"Sir, this is our chance to finish her." discusses the green-haired girl. The big man seems to be the "Great Lord".

"We'll have many opportunities, trust me. But if we let that Flame Haze alive, we are lost, this is our chance to finish him. His presence is so annoying." The man raises his arm and with a crystal lilac-colored creates a light reaching Khamsin's vision.

Khamsin from the roof of the residence, sees from afar a lilac glow. He steps forward and jump from rooftop to rooftop to get to school. "They are looking for you, it's a trap." says Behemoth sharply.

"Whatever it is, they want me, they will have me. They are with the young lady and will not let them doing something to her." answers. The wind puffs his ears, ignoring any strategy, he goes to his destination. He dares to protect her even if it cost him his life again.

"He is approaching ... " mutters the man with reddish hair.

The presence of Khamsin is becoming stronger. The land rises and almost knocks the girl of green hair. The tuner, Khamsin Nbh'w had arrived and had nailed his Mekest on the floor.

"Welcome." The man says. "Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment." He stares at him with a smile .

"Forger of Crystals, Zigor." mentions Khamsin angrily.

"That's me, it's a pleasure. Finally I see you." Zigor laughs. "For what is this humble visit?" says mockingly.

Khamsin looks at Kazumi frozen, sitting on the marble bench. Why she was affected by the Fuzetsu assuming that she have the Sabia that allowed to move inside of it?

"What do they want? What do they seek?" Khamsin asked while staring in the middle of Kazumi.

Zigor laughs while his partner only maintains the same smile "It's a strange way to confront someone for the Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment" With his hand pressed the crystal lilac-colored that its brightness illuminates the interior of his fist. "Why do not you find out? " Asked in a tone more violent.

"_No you can use the Ceremonial Equipment ." _says Behemoth, who only Khamsin could hear..

"_Why is that?"_ He asked.

"_All the field is being handled by the Storms of Blanket, Ziva."_ speaks of the green-haired girl with her Fuzetsu she handles the ground at her will. Khamsin will have to manage with his Mekest and physical strength.

Zigor moving towards Khamsin, raising his arm with the crystal in his hand, Flames go out of his fist and a blizzard blinds the tuner for a few seconds. Khamsin while coughing rises backwards, unable to feel the presence of both Flame Hazes. Khamsin moving towards Zigor and try to push with the Mekest, punch his stomach causing him to spit blood. But not so long, with another smile in his face, he uses his crystal to cut and burn the chest of Khamsin. There was not much distance between them, which made this possible. Ziva begins to act, take out of her poncho a cane metal triangular tip which makes it possible that she can stick it in the flesh of her enemy. Take action and nail it in the back of the contractor of Behemoth. A silent scream came out, blood fell from his chest and back, Ziva slowly lowered her arm dragging her nailed stick on the back of the boy, but the wound opening.

_\- - Land greeted you_

_Night came out- -_

_\- And your empty heart was filled -_

A little verse that could be heard from the fans of Battles, the Chanter of Elegies , Margery Daw and the Fangs and Claws of Devastation, Marcosias. A fireball came from the hands of Margery crashing into the rift created by Khamsin arrival, rifts were filled with fire, hitting Ziva who controlled the ground as it was her body. Ziva dropped her cane. Another fireball burning Zigor into his right eye. Zigor moved the chain holding the crystal and with a very peculiar sound disappears along with his partner.

Margery managed to drive them away. Khamsin fell with all his deep wounds. The Fuzetsu fades and Kazumi wakes. Shocked approach to Khamsin, who is the first figure she sees. -Margery-San! What happened?! " Kazumi despair.

" Calm down, girl. We will take him to a safe place and made his wounds disappear." Margery says angrily. She bends down to hold him, her arms pass under his shoulders, holding the unconscious boy in her left shoulder with her right hand take Kazumi's hand and tries to bring her and the Flame Haze to Satou's residence, flying over Marcosias.

* * *

Khamsin's back was dressed in bandages, as well as his chest. He was still lying unconscious on the couch in the living of Satou's residence. Kazumi kneeling on the ground next to the wounded boy, she holds his hand and crying his name constantly.

"You want to calm down already? He should be better in a few hours." Margery grunts.

"Hmph, Chanter of Elegies, if you were in the place of the Missy, you will not feel the same? It has not passed so long since his return and this has occurred." the contractor of the wounded says.

" B-But he should be fine?" Asked the girl in tears.

" Hmph, I think so, but I'm finding it difficult, maybe tomorrow will wake up." Says worried Steadfast Sharp Peak.

At night, Margery left to guard the city, without feeling presences.

While with eyes full of tears Kazumi Yoshida continues next to Khamsin Nbh'w who still don't wake up. "This is all my fault ..." Whispers.

"You don't control everybody's intention." Answer Behemoth."There were two Flame Hazes, one invoked a Fuzetsu causing you to frozen. The other call the attention of my contractor, they looked for him and so then end with you."

Kazumi starts tremble, her whole body speeds up, feel the cold walking through her body."What do you mean? "

There's a group of Flame Hazes seeking revenge on humans." Kazumi starts to not understand."Each Flame Haze was helped by a human, or had any relationship and was 'betrayed', thanks to that they grudge all human being who has notion of crimson world and is helping some Flame Haze. They want to help their 'companion' that killing human help and avoid possible betrayal."

"Is that why they want me? They think I will betray Khamsin-san? "

"I don't know, but it is likely the reason." can be heard as Behemoth reaches sigh." A good example of this is Kilian Furyk, another Flame Haze of this group fell in love with a young woman then she joined with a Crimson Denizen that devoured the family of this boy and the Power of Existence saves in a pendant that Furyk had given her. The young lady had been driven by her fascination with our world and was excited to help raise the Power of Existence to the Crimson Denizens. She not only affected the balance but it disappeared the family that the boy loved even though they don't remembered him." Kazumi listened, the fear that caused all this was inexplicable, but she trust, trust in her own strength, hopes that this will made her overcome with Khamsin."My contractor did what he could to protect you, even if it was for the Chanter of Elegie that you had survived and so my contractor." says with pride and sadness.

_"Khamsin-San was warned by Behemoth-san but he would not listen ... Why? " _looks down and takes the hand of Khamsin again "He does so much to protect me. Why?" Kazumi Tears fall back into silence. Her hand is squeezed by the hand she was holding. Khamsin had awakened. With tears of happiness Kazumi watches with excitement, Khamsin slowly open his eyes and squeeze most fondly the hand of the girl, more than she was doing.

* * *

**Para: The end was... Cute.**

**Gyuuki: You finally come back with something.**

**Zemyna: More important, that Flame Haze.**

**Kazumi: There are more troubles! Even if the Crimson Denizens left Misaki City, now there are Flame Hazes causing troubles. How sad.**

**CrimsonDreams: Yes! And they kick Khamsin's ass!**

***Everybody's looking at her***

**CrimsonDreams: Well, I mean... How sad!**

**What it really concerns me is Ken, I don't liked that scene, but well... It's what I made... **

**I want to said that Zigor and Ziva, oh and Kilian Furyk are my OCs, I hope you like it, the characters and all the chapter.**

**Review please! or Mp! Whatever, just do it!**


	7. Subliminal Message

**I advance, three chapters already, and is written the next, but I have to translate it. Sorry! Enjoy this for now!**

* * *

**I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its Characters, if I did, Kazumi will spend more time with Khamsin.**

* * *

Kazumi Yoshida, human, powerless . She worked with the Tuners once, but she don't have in her hands the power to defend herself or fight.

That inutility of the girl has been nagging her at night after that battle, after Khamsin Nbh'w was close to dying again. But she couldn't move in that Fuzetsu, must have something against that, but if she had ... What will she do for him? Interpose? It wouldn't be useful, or even possible, the girl has no idea how to fight, much less defend, couldn't protect Khamsin with those statistics.

Kazumi spent the night in the Satou's, accompanying the wounded Flame Haze, who recovered earlier than they should and left without waking the girl. Another thing that bothered her was that attitude. At one point he is tender and at the same second, ice doesn't compare to his coldness.

Kazumi Yoshida was sitting on the couch and her companion at her side drinking alcohol, Margery Daw. She was not with them that night. She was guarding the area, which was useless because no presence was detected again. The girl didn't look at the face of the Flame Haze, she felt uncomfortable and distracted, thinking about what she should do or could do. But, she needed an advice. "Um, Margery-san ... " Says Kazumi with a bit of shyness. The Flame Haze was drinking steadily, and with a bitter sigh, a dyed red face and a menacing look, turns to look at the girl who caught her attention.

"What do you want? " Asked Margery drawled. Kazumi only watched her with more discomfort.

"Wh-What should I do now?" Asked with a clumsy smile, looking at the ground

"For now wait for the old geezer to come back with some information." says the contractor of the drunk Flame Haze. It is true that they are not sitting there for nothing, the Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment go to check the status of the city.

"Answering to your real question ... " says Margery, in a moment of sudden sobriety, looking at the girl as if she knew everything. Kazumi only limited to blush with shame to question her usefulness. "There's nothing you can do, girl. But be sure what you have around, and what you feel, don't hesitate to say so.. You're not useless, no ordinary human can feel presences as you do."It is true that Yoshida presented signs and presences knowledge, anyone like her could feel it."Talking about the Fuzetsu of that time ... " Margery reaches out and in his palm there was a piece of Khamsin's Sabia, a pendant that Khamsin had given to Kazumi, a Hougu allowing her to move in the Fuzetsu. Kazumi to watch from her neck to the palm of Margery, is limited only to wonder how it got there "I took it off last night, I made some small changes." says with a smile."Now, no Unrestricted Spell will prevent you from moving in the Fuzetsu, that dirty trick has no fortress."

"T-Thank you, Margery-san." Kazumi says confused and surprised."But ... Movin or not in the Fuzetsu, What use would I have? " Asked with disappointment.

Margery laughs a bit."That depends on you, it is something you have to discover alone, missy." Kazumi wasn't expected that answer, but couldn't help but agree.

Feels a tingling, Kazumi rises from the couch feeling some excitement, not knowing why. Margery with a laugh, looks at her idly gets up but to the bar of the house. That tingle was the presence of Khamsin who had entered the same residence with the Mekest on his back and the hood up hiding his indifferent attitude. Kazumi walking towards him with a camouflaged excitement "Khamsin-San ... " That's all she said to greet him. She felt the attitude she was taking, pressing her lips blushes and looks away. Khamsin ignored her reaction.

"Ah, we still don't receive nothing." Informs Khamsin to the Chanter of Elegies, who is leaning on the bar

"It's a shame, I wanted to meet our new friends." Margery says sarcastically.

"Hmph, if I know them well, they will not appear within a time." Add Khamsin's contractor, Behemoth."But no cause for joy, they live for surprises, that's why we don't feel their presences." Khamsin express a worried glance to Kazumi.

"Ah, now we just have to be careful." sighs.

"Hmph, missy, there's something we wanted to talk." mentions Behemoth.

* * *

The Veterans, Khamsin and Behemoth, left the residence with Kazumi Yoshida, walking to the school. Yoshida still feels the same lump in her throat was feeling before. Insecure walking timidly looks at Khamsin, who still leads the hood up, it can't be notice the absent expression on his face. _"I want to know ... What is he thinking? What is… He feeling?"_ Think Yoshida while watching him.

"Ah, it is indisputable that we must be more close to you." Khamsin starts talking.

"Hmph, you'd have more safety." Adds Behemoth.

"Ah, I don't think it's anything you want, but is mandatory and as I said, undisputed." says without looking at her. Kazumi heard them, but didn't demonstrate some attention. Khamsin looks after her. The girl was looking down with a rather depressing appearance. "Ah, are you alright? " Asked the Flame Haze. Still not receiving the attention of Kazumi. Khamsin clenches his lips in symbol of concern and takes her arm, stopping himself and her. Finally get the attention of the girl, the girl looks exalted at him with her flushed face. Khamsin analyzes with his cold stare, which makes the girl scared as the first time she saw him.

"Hmph, Missy, this is something we have to face, you can't be safe with your fears." The contractor of the boy says, who is still watching the girl.

"No ..." Khamsin says." Is not that ... It's another matter." Adds frowning. Kazumi pressing her lips is dedicated to avoid the gaze of Khamsin."If you don't want ... " He gently loose her arm."I am not your consciousness, you are as free as any Human." ends following his path and leaving her alone. The girl, alone, closes her hand on her chest, and still looking down.

"Khamsin-San ... " whispers without looking back. "Every day I feel more far away." says helplessly as he is gone.

" Hmph, I think we were a bit cruel with the young lady." Behemoth worries. Khamsin just walk to one different from Kazumi.

"Ah, maybe, maybe not. If she don't feel the confidence to tell me her problems, especially now ... " Khamsin is interrupted with a sigh "For more than I stare at her, I can't know her feelings." whispers.

"Hmph, she is more far away."says Behemoth."We must wait until she calms down, as that time." Adds.

"Ah, maybe you're right ." says. "Anyway, I will remain in her school area." Khamsin keeps walking.

* * *

Kazumi Yoshida walking on the floors of the school, turning to her classroom with the same concern as always and the lump in her throat that bothers her so much. Many things she asks herself, from what she feels now to Khamsin's reactions, why after taking her hand gently now he loose that hand as anything happened? Maybe she's overreacting, but it feels tiring, is disturbing. But if she doesn't trust anything to Khamsin, it is also disturbing for him. Kazumi all she wants is to learn to do something by her own, don't need all the protection of Khamsin, it makes her feel useless, it wouldn't be worthy of the respect he has for her.

Entering her classroom immediately avoiding any movement of the others, she sits on her bench. Frowning, she still believes in the situation there, in him ..._"I want to do something, but ... what? " _Thinks.

Her partner and best friend Yukari Hirai comes a bit closer to Kazumi. Of course, as her friend and as a very sharp-eyed girl, Hirai notices the concern of the girl. Kazumi not feel the need to be in school, but, anywhere as long as is with Khamsin, wants to talk to him, ask everything she wanted to ask. Want to see him, touch him, feel his presence. She doesn't know why she feels all that right now, just then, there's something it wants to get out. She says suddenly: "I want to see him." forgetting her surroundings."I want him." Continues saying Hirai who was at her side and obviously heard, merely laughed and patted her on the shoulder. Kazumi reacts and her face turns red cherry.

"No need to be ashamed, we all have to let free what we feel someday." Hirai says laughing.

"N-N-No! I ... was ...! " stutters uncontrollably. Hirai laughs more.

"Don't worry, is just a few hours, you can survive being away from him for a while." she says and go to sit in her chair, since the class has already begun. Yoshida was red and blanked

The teacher enters giving the order for everyone to calm down and sit down, as everyone obeyed, Kazumi felt another tingle but stronger, immediately got up from the chair calling the attention of all but especially the Teacher: "Yoshida, you got a problem?" The teacher called attention to the girl.

"_What is this?_ _Is there a danger early?_ _Whatever it is I'm feeling is not the same as what I felt with the presence of Khamsin-san."_ thinks, ignoring the teacher."_I should go to find Khamsin-san, I have to invent an excuse."_

"Yoshida, if you don't sit down right now, I swear I will ... " Something interrupted the cry of the teacher, time stopped a yellowish brown color flame lit up the whole classroom. No one moved, it was a Fuzetsu. A window was broken, was Khamsin Nbh'w, the summoner of that Fuzetsu who appeared to take Yoshida Kazumi. His arm wrapped around the torso of the girl and held her hard to push himself and rise into the air.

"Khamsin-San, what happen?" Asked the girl desperate as the wind hits their ears.

"Ah, you felt it, right? " Asked while still moving toward the bridge with Kazumi in his arms.

" Hmph, I hope I was wrong because if it were not so, they would be laying a trap." says Behemoth.

"You say that the presence are those Flame Haze that hurt you? " Asked Kazumi concerned.

Khamsin nods to affirm it." I will go to the bridge and wait there, I'm sure it's a trap, if they react to my Fuzetsu they will appear on the school." he says with determination.

"But, will they not feel movement in your presence? " Asked Kazumi.

"No, the Chanter of Elegies has given me a Hougu to conceal my presence. And you, the piece of Sabia I gave you, she made a couple of modifications including your presence making it inexistent." Khamsin answers.

Once stepped on the bridge, Khamsin attempt that Kazumi was standing firmly, then he sat on the railing of the bridge watching the girl had a disturbing attitude towards the boy. Kazumi was just trying to avoid eye contact with the Flame Haze. And this same sighed "Ah, but as long as I see you, I can't help but wonder what are you thinking so much." Khamsin says as he looks away. Yoshida began to prepare a response when an earthquake interrupted their time. They raised their eyes to look at two figures and feel the presence of those Flame Hazes invaded the space of these two. The man with dark red hair in black coat with his hands in his pockets, smiling. And beside, the woman who always accompanies him, green-haired woman who always wore her poncho and handed the cane that gives power to her.

Both were the Forger of Crystals, Zigor and Storms of Blanket, Ziva."Old Flame Haze who died and revived. I'll never understand what was your reason." says the Forger of Crystals who is stopped in the air. The Flame Haze, Khamsin, quickly takes Kazumi's hand approaching her to him to avoid all surprise contact with her. At the touch of her hand, she could feel the trembling girl. "Never say never." says the Forger of Crystals seeing how Khamsin protected Kazumi, understanding everything."Wanted to deceive us but it went badly. Give me the girl and we will stay fine." Says kindly while extending his hand.

"Hmph, explain to give her to you, and we will stay fine." The boy's contractor responds. The Forger of Crystals only limited to laugh.

"And so you keep it?" Said the girl accompanying the Forger, Storms of Blanket.

Zigor hand appears in the middle of Khamsin and Ziva, with a calm expression insists."not waste time with explanations, just give it to me now."

"Ah, it will be much difficult for you." Khamsin says hitting the Mekest on the ground slowly lifting pieces of ground ready to form the ceremonial equipment. Kazumi with all this only takes a few steps backward.

"You want to feel my Zura? " Threat Ziva drawing her Hougu club-shaped, as she mentioned, called Zura. The Forger of Crystal's hand stops her.

Confused, Khamsin and Ziva looks at him."Better not, another time we will calm your desire to fight." says the Forger of Crystals to Khamsin, who had already dropped the pieces of ground. The man's gaze, that Flame Haze that only looked after his terrible experiences with humans, watched intently to the schoolgirl trembling behind the Mobilizer. Zigor press the crystal in his hand and a flame lilac-colored covers him, disappearing from the place along with his partner, Ziva.

The Flame Haze protecting the frightened girl, lets out a heavy sigh. Frowning, still worried about what happened, trying to discover the next move of his apparent enemy. While the girl behind him, was ignored. Who didn't understand almost nothing and really wanted to understand. _"They appeared only to lose time? To have presence? What purpose did this presence?" _Khamsin Nbh'w thought with an inevitable concern, while ignoring the calls of the girl beside him. The thin hand of the girl tried to reach the boy's shoulder , but the confusion and insecurity didn't help her to get the attention of him.

She only could say in a lower voice."Khamsin-san?" The boy didn't react, the contractor was the only one who responded to the call of the lost girl.

"Hmph, it looks like we ended up knowing less than when we started." Behemoth says to the girl.

"They were those who attacked you." Kazumi says to Khamsin, who answered only turning to see her.

"Hmph, the same people. But their actions were different, that concerns us." Behemoth answers. Khamsin look into the eyes of the girl staring back at him, the boy reflected an immense seriousness while the young girl only proved increasingly her inevitable concern. Both showed a side that they didn't share.

* * *

They arrived at the residence of the girl, Fuzetsu was not already open, Khamsin attempt that the girl arrived safely. Kazumi was about to enter to home when she couldn't help but turn around and call the attention once again of the Mobilizer who didn't speak in a single moment. Khamsin turned to look at her with an indifference that he knows doesn't exist for her. "Do you think you have a minute to stay tonight?" Kazumi says picking some courage that she have for her request. Khamsin sighed but didn't looked away.

"Ah, sorry to say, Missy, I have to warn what happened to the Fangs and Claws of Devastation and Chanter of Elegies." Khamsin answers while keeping his hands on his pockets. Kazumi inevitably shows a clear disappointment, which Khamsin tries to ignore and follow his course. "Ah, but I hope you have a good night, missy." ends with these words, raising his hand as he turns his back and walks away. The girl clenches her lips to swallow any disappointment, enters to her residence without another word. The boy keeps walking toward Keisaku Satou's residence where the Chanter of Elegies is.

"Hmph, you had a chance ... "Behemoth metions.

"Ah, I know, but I can't lower our guard, not now." answers his contractor. Knowing that the girl's feelings were important, what mattered most at that time was her safety, considering the strange appearance of those Flame Haze. He couldn't stop trying to deduce their intentions.

* * *

"It's obvious that there is a subliminal message ." affirms the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw, who was comfortably sitting on the couch.

"That Forger of Crystals was always a surprise box ." Add her contractor, Fangs and Claws of Devastation, Marcosius, who hung on Margery's right arm.

"Hmph, the presence of the young lady is hidden, perhaps that's a point on our side." mentions Behemoth.

"Ah, it is not." says Khamsin, who is leaning on the wall." They should have appeared where it was invoked the Fuzetsu, however, immediately they knew we were there. Perhaps they didn't know fully, maybe they have done so to confirm our plans or perhaps as we know there is something behind that is impossible to find out." frowns.

" But, why they are so calmly? " Margery asked trying to deduce."Perhaps this is the moment when we have to be careful for a long time."

"You mean they will not appear so soon? " Asked Marcosius.

"I wouldn't know to tell you, but it is certain on him, that could say something." Margery says smiling slightly.

There was a minute of silence, Margery looks at the veteran Flame Haze that was in front of her. Who crossed his arms with a very worried look, an unusual expression for him."How's the girl? " Asked Margery.

"Ah, now rests, is concerned as usual." Khamsin responds without looking up. _"Maybe I should go to see her." _thinks.

"Maybe you should go to see her." says Margery Daw. Khamsin looked up to see how the golden-haired woman smiled.

* * *

The raindrops hit the window of the Kazumi's room, who was lying on her bed as she hugged one of her pillows. It was early morning and she still couldn't sleep. As she said in that moment, there are many questions she wants to do to him and she still didn't made any of it, but still, with everything that is happening has more reasons for wanting to be with him. Accompanying the raindrops slid on her window, drops-no- Tears slid on her face, couldn't resist the pain, not feeling ... Strong. She stretched out her hand, wanting to achieve what she sees it doesn't exist. She then directed her fingers to her lips, again feeling that strange feeling, that tingle, that confused memory. Feel a presence, a strong existence that for a moment the girl gets scared and immediately get out of bed to check the windows, trying to see if anything is coming. But obviously, they will not be exposed. The presence becomes increasingly stronger, the girl walks backward, away from the window.

When she stopped for being hit with a table and begin to fall until some arms are holding her, that presence was not reason to be afraid, no, it dissapears her aching loneliness. "Ah, stop trembling." A knowing voice says, the Flame Haze, Khamsin Nbh'w. The boy could feel (Besides her tremblor) the cold of the girl on his arms.

"Khamsin-San ... " whispers Kazumi looking deeply the tuner that holds her.

On second thought, she averts his eyes and tries to ignore his closeness."You shouldn't be with Margery-san? " Asked adding her worrying tone.

"Ah, I just had to report the situation." Answers.

"I See ... " the girl murmurs. Kazumi felt a sudden chill that comes from the cold she was feeling these last few minutes. Khamsin notes it, therefore, he takes her full body on his arms and takes her to her bed. Kazumi in this situation have her face red-colored. "Khamsin-San ... I want to ... " Kazumi tries to talk while sitting on her bed. Khamsin carefully watches and listens "What are you thinking about? What were you thinking?" Asked raising her voice slightly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes ready to let out the tears, clutching the sheets of her bed she tries to get tough. Although she does not understand what is exactly asking, she's waiting for his response.

"Ah, is something basic. " he responds looking how the thunder illuminate the room. Kazumi closes her eyes tightly to calm the tears appearing in her desperation to let out better her feelings. The boy also fails to know what she wants or feels, and consequently is concerned.

"Khamsin-San, I ... " retakes the air before talking." want to fight, by your side." Leave out the words without visual contact with him. Those words surprised at the same veteran. "I want to stop being the person you should be protecting until you die again. This time I want to be useful." Says Kazumi with more safety.

Those words Khamsin didn't see coming from the young girl. Honestly he didn't want her to live fighting, to introduced into the life of the fight, a life that never goes out, no matter how partial, the girl should live her life normally and Khamsin's work is to achieve that.

* * *

**Kazumi: I don't think I could say that...**

**CrimsonDreams: Now you say that?**

**Well, I just wanted to show the desperation of do something, like something useful? I hope you like it. **

**When I see that this chapter have like 3.000 I was so proud of me. Yay!**

**Review or PM me, whatever, Just do it!**


	8. An Advance

**This short chapter is now translated! A lot of information is not revealed, but... Just wait, this fanfiction is going to be long. I can't believe how long, I swear! **

**Well, enjoy it! **

**P.S. I think I'm doing better, I happy for that! :D**

* * *

**I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its characters, if I did... Shakugan no Shana would be much longer.**

* * *

"Khamsin-San, I want to be useful, I want to fight by your side." Kazumi declares. Khamsin was quite surprised by hearing those words, it was a situation that he could handle, but must find out how far it goes her determination.

"Ah, I'm not underestimating you. But you already saw so many complicated situations, do you think that you're able to handle a situation that is under your responsibility?" Asked Khamsin, putting her on his own situation.

"It depends what it is, I'll see how I'll handle it, but I'll always take care of my responsibilities." She responds quickly."Anything, anything to be by your side." exclaims without looking at the Flame Haze who is surprised more and more of the girl's devotion.

"Ah, well ... " Khamsin sighs."From now on you will go where I go." Even if he's saying that, he won't make her get involved in any situation, he will continue hiding part of his plans so nothing abrupt will appear on her life.

Kazumi smiles and Khamsin looks away.

* * *

"There is no day in which I could rest?" Complains Margery Daw, who covers her face with a pillow on the couch.

"And I say the same ..." Starts saying her contractor."For all the times you get drunk because of your lone-." Again, Margery's fist stopped Marcosius.

"Only I wonder how the geezer knew that those Flame Haze were in the city." says Margery seriously.

"A hunch ..." says Claws and Fangs of Devastation while laughing, causing Margery sighed. Margery gets up from the couch and goes to Satou's room, who is still in one of the quarters of Outlaw in Switzerland. Open the door of the room and stop for a second in the doorway, remembering, appreciating the time that he ...

_"No matter what others think of you, no matter what you think of you, the fact that you're here means something to me."_

Remember those words that particular boy recited while showing his love for her. Both ended up showing it. Feeling loved by someone is a feeling that she expected to be preserved forever.

Satou is also exposed to those Flame Haze, he is not only a human who accompanies a Flame Haze, it is a human who is working with the Outlaw and Forger of Crystals don't have a good view of them. He was prepared for any situation, with his devotion, Margery could not refuse him, but... What if he dies?

_"What would you do if I die?"_

_"I will not let that happen."_

"I will not let that happen too, Keisaku" Margery mutters accompanied by a small smile.

* * *

In the afternoon, the sun shone and warmed the city, the wind was absent.

"Hmph, she was more disposed than it looked." Behemoth says proudly.

Khamsin frowns, standing on the roof of the school. "Ah, she spoke as if had always wanted this. That devotion ... " smiles with a sigh." She has matured enough." He says with the same proud than Behemoth.

"Hmph, no doubt, but it wasn't the only one." says his contractor showing happiness. Someone opened the door of the roof, someone approaches, but with some energy, was the energy of Kazumi Yoshida.

Khamsin turns to look her approaching. "Ah, hope I didn't interrupt anything important." says Khamsin with an indifferent tone.

"There's nothing more important than this." says with a face so innocent to what she's talking.

"Ah, there's no going back." Khamsin says.

"I know." Answers Kazumi.

"You'll follow your own steps basing on the guide I'll give you." Khamsin adds.

"I understand." Kazumi answers again.

"Are you sure? " insists the Flame Haze.

"Yes." Answer the girl.

Khamsin sighed approaching quickly to the girl as if is going to punch her, the plan would be that Kazumi try to dodge him, which tried pretty well for her first time. Her movements were not agile, had too many setbacks, it was a surprise that she would not fall at first. Although, the Tuner's movements had taken her by surprise. "Wait!" She says hectic between some movements."Khamsin-san ! ... Wait a second ... " Try saying, Khamsin stops suddenly.

"You want me to do it more slower? " Asked Khamsin with an innocent, casual look.

"No… I expected … You'll give me some advice, not that suddenly start trying to attack me." Kazumi says recovering some air.

"Ah, I expect you to be ready as You said a few times since last night." says shaking his hands.

"I am, it's just ... " Start saying adding some concern.

"Hmph, that reminds me ... " Interrupts Behemoth."You're anemic, isn't it? " Asked. Kazumi is altered and turns her head concealing her discomfort.

She didn't want her anemia to be remembered because it was a reason for being refused to involve."I ... Kinda forget that." murmurs.

Khamsin sighs again. "Ah, forget it doesn't mean it disappears. I will not risk your health on one of your whims." he says turning to leave. Kazumi reacts immediately and trying to take the arm of the Flame Haze only holds the sleeve of his diver.

Avoiding eye contact because of the discomfort, she insists."I truly can ... Let me try once more." She says more confident. Khamsin with immense seriousness nods.

"Ah, but do not think the training will persist." Khamsin says.

Kazumi nods and positions with firmness."I'm ready." Khamsin moves in the same way, this time measuring their speed to not tire her but not making her so easy. Kazumi this time is more concentrated, not just avoiding him, but this time trying to confront him.

She moves back to avoid punches of the boy. Khamsin move the right fist to the head of the girl doing like the fist is going to hit her when the other goes down on her stomach. Khamsin really can not hit her, even if it's a lie, but is doing the best he can to fulfill the desire of the girl, even without hitting her, he supports the fist. But the girl holds the two hands of the Tuner stopping the 'attack' but quickly Khamsin is gets free with a small stumbling backwards but quickly stand upright although Kazumi takes the lead, when Khamsin finally gets catch Kazumi away, she takes his both arms and holding his right arm, ending with Kazumi reaching Khamsin, with a slap.

Khamsin stared at her in surprise, almost falling inside, he really underestimated her. Kazumi changes immediately her defiant attitude with concern attitude."Sorry! I didn't want to hit you." says with her cheeks flushed and as if about to cry. Despite insisting to fight so much, in getting stronger, she can never eliminate the innocence and tenderness that fills her. Khamsin let out a small smile but uses the distraction of the girl and moves his foot to push her, causing her fall, but he was ready, quickly put one hand on the back of the young girl altered and prevents her fall.

Both were somewhat close, Kazumi holding herself taking the neck of the boy's diver who held her from behind, who kept staring at her. Both looked at each other, Kazumi felt a little heat on her cheeks and Khamsin again feel those heartbeats, getting closer but not so much, Khamsin will be able to do it, to do it again.

Again the roof door open, was nobody who these two didn't know but ... was not the time to appear. Her steps had a little more energy than Kazumi.-"Kazumi! I finally found you! I was…" She stops herself smiling awkwardly while observing the scene that remained between them, Kazumi and Khamsin were more closer than they thought, as if ...

Kazumi was frozen, her face turns red, quickly gets away from Khamsin and lowers her head concealing the color of her face. Khamsin remains as always just standing there, with some indiference."Sorry to interrumpt." Hirai says still smiling, slowly closed the door, leaving.

"Hmph, that was ... " Starts talking Behemoth.

"Why? " Kazumi murmurs still with her head down. She could not understand why she felt so uncomfortable, happy, safer, nervous. All those feelings were together at that time and she did not understand, Khamsin was already confident.

"Ah, nothing has happened for now." mentions Khamsin. Kazumi to hear it immediately turns to face him.

" What? " Asked concerned.

Khamsin looks without understanding her reaction."There was no presence to worry, that's what I meant." answers.

" Hmph certainly seems that we will not see them on a long time." says his contractor."That doesn't mean we should let our guard down."

Kazumi relax a bit."About that, Khamsin-san." Calls the attention of the Flame Haze."The Flame Haze aren't humans that make contracts with Crimson Denizens?" Asked.

"Ah, clearly they are."answers without understanding.

"Then, why these Flame Haze had no contractor? " Keep asking.

" Ah, they have, it's just their contractors are the true avengers." says Khamsin."I mean the revenge those Flame Haze want to accomplish was awakened by their contractors, the one who awakened his own revenge was Kilian Furyk." There is talking again of that Behemoth mentioned the other night to Kazumi.

"The Contractor can not do anything? He should do what he says. Isn't it?" The girl keeps asking.

"Hmph, but the contractor would not do anything against the will of his partner." replied Behemoth. Kazumi stares at the ground a few seconds thinking about that young man.

_"Perhaps he's only lost, since what he went through, he needs help_." Thinks a moment, but also realizes the folly of what she was planning. Khamsin will not accept it.

The bell rings and Kazumi altered remembering that should be in class. "Ah, go, I'll waiting for you." Khamsin says.

"T-Thanks ... " She is interrupted remembering what happened a few minutes ago and again her cheeks stained in red "Thank you for everything!" says quickly away and going to her classroom. Khamsin is watching how the girl's hiding her discomfort.

"Hmph, now ... "Starts talking his contractor."Why did you do that? Asked as if he's laughing.

"Ah, why not?" And the boy smiles.

* * *

**Kazumi: *her face turns red* T-T-That was...**

**CrimsonDreams: Shut up already!**

**I swear the next chapter will be more longer, I swear because... I think I'm going to do it, for real... I mean, I really love writing. Even if I don't do it so good, but I love it!**

**Review or PM me, if you like it, if you don't like it, if you hate it... Just do it!**


	9. Family Goal

**Hello again! Happy new year! I already said that? I don't remember. Well, this fanfiction was selected for a Fandom Fanfiction contest. Maybe I'll participate, I don't know. More important, here's the new chapter! **

**I'm better with english, but still.. I suck more than before. Sorry for the readers, I'm going to fix it, I promised.**

**Enjoy it, still!**

* * *

**I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its characters, if I did, maybe Yuuji will be still with his family.**

* * *

On a cloudy Saturday, and had accomplish a week after Khamsin Nbh'w's return.

The wind was blowing gently in the yard of the Yoshida's residence, who were present the same Khamsin and the girl, Kazumi. She stood in front of the Flame Haze in the center of the yard, blindfolded. "Ah, you should avoid the movements you feel coming to you. If you feel all movementes, better for you." THe Flame Haze says."Are you ready?"

The girl shakes her legs with her hands trying to review what she should do."Um, maybe it's a little extreme idea." Kazumi says still blindfolded.

"Hmph, you agreed this." mentions the boy's contractor, Behemoth.

"Ah, but don't worry ... " Start saying the hooded boy. "I wouldn't be able to hurt you seriously." says without looking at the girl blushed.

The girl ignored her discomfort and try to stand firm. "I'm ready." She advice.

Khamsin begins to slowly approach the girl, she just walks back slightly. She felt it. The boy moves faster, Kazumi jumps to the left as he moves to the right. It could see how the anxiety took her body, her thin legs trembled not taking a good position for what she should do.

Khamsin slowly walks up behind her, staying there, slowly approaches his hand to her back as if going to push her. It may feel how the girl detects something and immediately checked when she turns around. Walking back, still trembling, causing her to fall to the ground. "Ah, you have no reason to tremble. You've done quite fine." the Flame Haze says, extending his hand to the girl blindfolded, sitting on the floor. She takes his hand, the boy had found what he wanted."But you must be more sure of yourself and manage the situation." The girl gets up. He stares at him for a few seconds, and approach his hands to the blindfold still covering Kazumi's eyes.

When he tries to remove the blindfold, the hand of the girl stops him."Let it, I want to continue." She said with no tremors. Khamsin smiles, but the girl can not see him.

* * *

The woman in blue suit, Margery Daw, sat at the bar, stirring her glass with whiskey. She had a melancholy look that later became some determination.

Recently, before Khamsin started to train Kazumi, he had passed by through Satou's residence, and have deduced the plan of those two Flame Haze. "A Secret weapon, huh?." Margery repeated Khamsin's deduction."I hope it is a mistake, because otherwise we would be in big problems." concerned says.

"It can't be that someone like Forger of Crystals remains a 'secret weapon' ." mentions Marcosius."He always handled by his own."

"For real? As far as I know, he doesn't lead the Storms of Blanket for nothing." Answer his contractor. Sighs as she takes a drink."Although the geezer didn't reveal too much information, he seems too concerned. Train the girl? Where did that came from?."

"Things may change or extend a little more. No longer walk on his own." answers the book Margery has like contractor."Do you read Keisaku's report?." Satou had sent a report about the investigation last week.

Again Margery's eyes become melancholic, but not enough to be showed."Seems that Storms of Blanket and Forger of Crystals visited Sweden before coming to Misaki City." Margery mentioned, citing what she read in Satou's report."But, why?." Asked worriedly.

"Those two are filled with surprises." murmurs Marcosius.

"Not to mention their contractors. The master minds." Margery says.

"The Varnished Chalice of Vows, Odon and Rifts of Blizzards, Asmika." Marcosius says the names of their contractors whom didn't say a word during the presence of these Flame Haze.

* * *

"Hmph, has done a good work." says Behemoth. Khamsin was sitting on a bench, waiting for the girl went to take a shower after training.

"Ah, true." Says showing pride.

A sharp bark is heard near him. A small fur brown dog with bulging black eyes. A Shiba Inu it is . He seemed to have some disagreement with the presence of Khamsin. He just tried to ignore the dog, but the dog is getting closer, until at one point stopped barking and started to sniff.

Khamsin, as the animal watched with curiosity, he looked at him with a similar curiosity. The dog goes to the bench and rests his head on the Boy's lap. "Hmph, it looks like you're accesible." Behemoth laughs a little. Khamsin is shocked, he never had such a situation with an animal. Only limited to watch him."It could be Missy's pet?." Kazumi is known to have a dog named Ekaterina.. Clearly was her pet.

"Ah, that would explain the coincidence that I feel on him." Khamsin responds.

"Ekaterina!" Cry is heard by the girl, actually the owner of that dog named Ekaterina. Kazumi takes Ekaterina and holds in her arms. "I'm sorry, Khamsin-san. The good news is that she likes you." Says Kazumi with a smile.

"Ah, I wanted to say something about the training." starts Khamsin saying.

"Yeah, about that ... " The girl interrupts."I can't continue the training today. I ... Have something to do." says showing some embarrassment.

"Ah, it's okay." carefree boy says. She sighs of relief, but the relief was short-lived when it receives a call from her best friend and classmate, Yukari Hirai.

"I-I have to respond. Sorry." Kazumi says nervously, and goes to the dining room to answer the call."Hello?" answers the call timidly.

"Hello, Kazumi! Answer with a little more sureness please." says Hirai.

"I'm sorry." Kazumi responds without removing the timidity of her voice.

"Don't apologize, I'm the one who should do ... " Hirai starts saying."You are alone with this, I can't go."

Kazumi alters."W-Why? Do I have to do it alone? " The desperation of the girl is heard in the yard, where Khamsin is. Listening, but decides not to meddle.

"S-Sorry, Kazumi. It is my mother who wants me to do something for her." Hirai answered with regret."But you could ask Khamsin-san to help you." offers with a laugh.

Kazumi slowly turns to look at him, who looks back with some indifference, the girl quickly turn away so not to show her blush."N-No can do. It's not ... " Kazumi is interrupted by herself.

"Find Someone to help you, if you don't want to do it alone." Hirai finished speaking and before Kazumi can say anything, cut the call.

Khamsin approaches to the girl who felt alter."Ah I'll go to meet the Chanter of Elegies, since you seem to have a problem to solve, you can't go with me." Khamsin says. Yoshida nods repeatedly. "Then, see you in the night." Khamsin takes leave, leaving Kazumi alone in her residence.

Stays alone, thinking ... _"Should I take care by myself?"_

* * *

"Thank you, Kazumi-chan. Indeed, it is unfortunate that your friend was unable to compromise with this." kindly says the mother of the Mystes of Reiji Maigo, who is now forgotten in Misaki City due to his departure for Xanadu.

"Y-yes, no problem, enjoy your date." Kazumi answered nervously.

"Sure, I will not leave Kantarou-san alone. Remember the instructions I gave you and everything will be fine, maybe one day this could be useful when you construct a Family." That comment that Chigusa, the mother of the Mystes said, put to shame the young Kazumi Yoshida.

She is rubbing her flushed cheeks as she say goodbye to Chigusa. It turns out that, work so complicated for the schoolgirl, was caring a baby, caring the younger sister of the Mystes, Miyu, who was barely a year.

Chigusa welcomes Kantarou-Mystes's father-who was returning from his many trips abroad, then pick him up at the airport, they would go to dinner. The baby could not stay home alone, so she had the support of those young, Kazumi and Hirai, but Hirai was not available for work and Kazumi now is alone.- No.- She is not alone, she is accompanied by her inexperience.

She enter the house, sighed, walked over to where the Myste's room would be, whom no longer exists, not in this world. That room is now occupied by Miyu, the little sister. Who slept on her crib. "What a relief ..." whispers the girl watching the sleeping baby. Slowly gets out of the room. Return to where would be the dining room, sitting in one of the accompanying table chairs.

Noting the yard, the house felt empty, different ... She imagined, remembered Yuuji Sakai, the boy she liked, it is impossible to believe that no longer resides here, that ... Not exists. For a moment, tears would fall from her eyes, but her thoughts were interrupted when a presence appeared inside the house. "Khamsin-San! What are you doing here?." Kazumi was surprised to see Khamsin entering through the yard door. Being surprised, to her misfortune, quickly she get up from the chair pushing it strongly dropping to the floor, causing a sound that was enough to wake the baby. Starting with ... Crying.

"Ah, is it yours?." Kazumi immediately jumped to blush and laugh like a fool when Khamsin asked.

"O-Of course not ... " Answer awkwardly."Must care the baby." There is a silence between the two -Ignoring the cries of the baby-. Kazumi frowns."You should be with Margery-san?." Asked the girl.

"Ah, sometimes I can lie." Khamsin declares."I didn't know you worked as a babysitter." he says.

Kazumi sighs again."N-No, it's a little favor ... " Answer Kazumi.

"Hmph, the baby keeps crying." Behemoth advice.

Kazumi immediately runs to the room of the baby, approach to the crib and try to calm her with a hiss and asking to be quiet. Obviously with a baby, that wouldn't work. So Khamsin watching the scene, decides to intervene. He approached the baby and gently take, and hold her on his arms, gently placed his hand behind the ear of the baby. Kazumi observes surprised as the baby does calm down, not so much to sleep, but Khamsin had completely allayed her somewhat with the push behind her ear. Still, what most surprised the girl was his tenderness for the baby.

"Hmph, good work." says Behemoth.

"Y-yeah ... " Kazumi get to say, even quite surprised. Khamsin could tell the girl was blushing.

"Ah, usually works with some people, you for example." reveals the Flame Haze. It is true that Khamsin the night that showed more affection when the girl asleep cried, Khamsin had been calm with the push behind her ear, besides having pressed her lips to his. Obviously, Kazumi must not know this.

"M-Me? W-What do you mean?." Without understanding, the girl blushes and presses her lips with her fingers.

"H-Hmph, we should stop interrupting the sleep of the baby." Behemoth change the subject.

"Ah, you are right."

They returned to where they were before the baby cry. An awkward silence followed them now. Each one sitting in a chair, staring at the table.

_"That attitude from him ... The tenderness with which he took the baby. Maybe someday ... a family ... Ah! What am I thinking?."_ Kazumi shakes her head while thinking in such fantasy, squeezing her cheeks flushed to hide her appearance.

_"I thought she would know how to calm a baby, after all ... No, that's why she was so altered. She should not engage on issues that she can't handle, such as the training."_ Khamsin seriously think, almost scolding at her.

* * *

Again the baby had woken up with a desire to be fed, so, to the screams and cries of Miyu, Kazumi prepared a bottle with milk. Miyu in her arms, Kazumi trembling, still getting her to drink. But there was a problem and was still complaining that little baby.

Khamsin remained seated in an armchair in the living room, trying to let Kazumi handle alone. Not because he doesn't want to help, leave her alone it is what most help her. Still, kept heared how the baby kept complain.

"Hmph, don't you think we should give her an advice?. " offers Behemoth.

"Ah, I never lead with a baby, I imagine you either. What can we say?" Khamsin answers.

"Hmph, you're right. But we should not leave her alone in this."

"Ah, fine." Khamsin sighs and goes where Kazumi is with the baby

Kazumi was trying to calm her, shaking her gently in her arms. Khamsin watched, trying to think what the baby needs. "Ah, is it the only thing that the baby feeds?." Khamsin asks from the doorway of the room, Kazumi turns altered.

"I think so." answer for a moment."A-Ah, I remember Chigusa-san said she occasionally gave applesauce." clarifies better remembering the words of the babys's mother.

"Ah, then, maybe that calms down the little girl." In saying this, Kazumi immediately placed Miyu on Khamsin's arms to bring the applesauce. The Flame Haze as he waited, watched the baby crying, so small and delicate face filled with tears, as the face of ...

"Here!." Kazumi came with a bowl full of applesauce and a small spoon. With the baby in the arms of Khamsin, Kazumi holds the bowl with her left hand and with her right hand she reached a little applesauce in the small spoon to gave to the baby. Who would gradually calming. Which was not calm at all was Kazumi, the image of feeding the baby that was supported by Khamsin, a pretty familiar image, gave the girl some discomfort.

She stopped for a second to look at Khamsin who stares back. "Ah, what's the trouble?." Khamsin asks.

"N-Nothing." Kazumi immediately stopped looking at him and continued her work, this time with her face completely red.

The baby was in absolute silence, without accepting more food. They both watched with surprise and a little relief. "Ah, looks like it was already enough." Khamsin says taking her to the cradle, but the problem was that every time approached the cradle, she complains.

"Apparently not want to be the." Kazumi says, laughing a little.

"Hmph, it means that we must hold her until it changes her mind." mentions Behemoth.

"Ah, you should hold her." Khamsin offers delivering the baby on Kazumi's arms. Miyu to get into the arms of the girl confined to complain again, Kazumi reacting to this, returns the baby to the boy's arms, she seems calm down.

"She only Trust your arms, Khamsin Nbh'w." Behemoth says laughing at the situation. Which was true, Miyu take affection of the Flame Haze.

They sat in the living room with the baby, even in the arms of Khamsin. Kazumi sitting on the couch, and Khamsin at her side with Miyu. "Did you ever lead with a baby?" Asked the girl trying to break the silence.

"Ah, never." Khamsin answers yet watching Miyu."And this is your first time, right? ."

"Y-yes. I don't think I'm used to this." Kazumi answer ashame.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about it, being only a teenager. When your time comes, you'll know what do." That answer of Khamsin surprised the girl, causing her to blush.

_"When my time comes? I can't help thinking about ... "_ She thinks too uncomfortable. One minute of awkward silence accompany them again. While Kazumi thought what to say, Khamsin watching the baby, and the baby, playing with the pendant of Khamsin, Behemoth.

"Ah, what are you thinking?." Khamsin breaks the new silence. Kazumi squeezes her flushed cheeks and hides her attitude of shame. The boy looks her reaction.

"W-Why do you ask?." she says in a low voice.

"Ah, I also want to know what are you thinking." Khamsin mentions remembering the words of the girl, he spoke of 'Think' to not say 'feel', yet wasn't the time to talk about feelings. Every word Khamsin say the girl blushed more and a lump in her throat formed in there.

"W-Was ... Thinking ... About my future ... " the girl murmurs increasingly bowing her head.

"What do you think about your future?." Khamsin keep asking.

"Th-That's ... What do you think?.? What are your plans?." Kazumi becomes insistent in asking, she turns to look at Khamsin.

"Ah ... The future is something can't plan out. Not under these circumstances. But I know my Objective." Khamsin answer staring back determinedly.

"And that is?." Kazumi begins to grieve at the thought of his response.

"You know it." He answers.

"I don't want to know." The girl answers quickly.

While maintaining their gaze."It's my decision and so you also will determine your Objective." says the Flame Haze.

Kazumi looked away again, _"Why? I don't want to know ... I don't want ... I don't wanna be a product of protection for him. It is why he come back? Just to protect me?." _

_\- His destiny was to live life with you -_

Kazumi remembered the words of Behemoth when Khamsin returns and his reasons, but ... She wants to hear it from Khamsin, regardless of his heartfelt words.

Khamsin, with one hand holding the baby, with the other hand was holding the hand of Kazumi. She smiled a little, her eyes were filled with tears, but retained, barely noticed. "K-Khamsin-san, listen ... I want you to tell me ..." Kazumi get the attention of the boy and to finally hear his answer.

But this situation is interrupted by the arrival of the mother and father of the baby, Kantarou and Chigusa Sakai. Kazumi left his hand and quickly gets up from the couch to greet with her face still flushed. "W-Welcome home. We have taken good care of their daughter." says the girl with a bit of nerves.

"We have?." Asked Chigusa devoting her gaze to the boy who has Miyu on his arms."I see, thank you." says with a smile.

"It's good to return home with a warm welcome and new guests." Add Kantarou smiling accompanying his wife. Kazumi also smiled but awkwardly, trying to hide her nerves accumulated. Seeing the parents of Mystes that was forgotten.

Khamsin just watched those responsible of the baby he have on his arms.

* * *

**Kazumi: Why I was like this with Miyu-chan?**

**CrimsonHearts: Let's say... In the light novel you get so nervous when you have Justus on your arms.**

**Gyuki: You can imagine Khamsin-ou like a father?**

**CrimsonHearts: Kyahaa~It would be crazy!**

**Khamsin: Ah, maybe I just...**

**CrimsonHearts: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really know too much about how is Miyu and everything... Because I don't know Japanese! I can't listen to the CD Drama and read the Light novel, But I'm trying to learn.**

**Pm me, review, say something, I don't know. I just hope you enjoy it!**


	10. Something Beyond

**I did my best to translate this, I really have to ask my brother for help... Let's see how it goes.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its characters, if I did they will not touch Kazumi's body on the shower.(ON THE SHOWER)**

* * *

Chigusa had served them tea to Kantarou, her husband, and whom cared her daughter, Khamsin and Kazumi. The same cared baby was now resting on her crib. While they were in the dining room.

After Kantarou tell anecdotes of his work, Chigusa was devoted to 'know better' them. "And tell me, Kazumi-chan, how many times have you care a baby?." Chigusa asked smiling.

"Um ... This was my first time." Kazumi answered with some embarrassment.

"I see ... What about you, Khamsin-kun?." Chigusa stares at the Flame Haze.

"Ah, same here, ma'am." Khamsin replied with indifference, even thinking about what was going to ask Kazumi.

"Is it true that my Miyu take fond of you?." Kantarou dare to ask laughing a bit.

"It doesn't seem to be very difficult in someone like you." Add Chigusa talking about Khamsin but looking at Kazumi. The girl just look away.

* * *

After the talk, Khamsin and Kazumi get out from the Sakai's residence, Chigusa goes to say goodbye with a humble smile. In all the talk she just wanted to know more about the two of them, Khamsin just ignored the situation while Kazumi was uncomfortable, not only because they wanted to know, but because they were the parents of the Mystes that she ever loved. Now he doesn't exist for them, every moment they lived and everything that they gave to Yuuji Sakai, vanished. And just think about it, it's pretty painful for the girl. Khamsin knows it.

And almost dark, they were both walking toward the Yoshida's residence, again creating that uncomfortable silence that Kazumi was not aware of it, she was very concentrated remembering her interrupted opportunity to know the truth, but this was her chance, she wouldn't use it and she didn't know why.

Although…

"Ah, what do you wanted to know?." Asked Khamsin.

Kazumi 'jump' and think of an answer that is away from the truth."U-Um...I .. This ... " She continued rambling."I-I kinda forgot ... " mutters vaguely.

"I see, I guess it wasn't important, then." Khamsin knew the importance, but also knew that Kazumi would tell him when she feels ready.

Khamsin left Kazumi on the doorstep without going with her, with a little cold farewell. The girl comes home with the intention to take a bath and rest, but her intentions are interrupted when is received by her classmates. Himiko Nakamura, Harumi Fujita, Ogata Matake and Yukari Hirai.

"Welcome Home, Kazumi Yoshida-san!" exclaimed the four.

"W-what are you doing here?." Asked Kazumi altered.

"A 'Girls night surprise' in our house." Ken responds with disgust behind the girls. Kazumi starts laughing awkwardly walking away from her residence occupied. But it is stopped by Hirai who suddenly takes her hand and 'crawling' to her room.

"No you can escape this, Kazumi. I have to pay my absence to the compromise of this Morning." Hirai says as she takes her friend.

"N-No, Yukari-chan, it's okay. It is not necessary to compensate nothing." Kazumi tries to get free of Hirai's hand, but it can't because of the force applied by the girl. When they reached the room, Kazumi is 'free'. Closed the door and some girls sitting on the floor, when Hirai just sits in the bed of her friend who is still standing.

"Then how did it go with your job?." Asked Ogata from the ground.

"F-Fine." Kazumi answered with her awkward smile.

"Fine? Did you ask for help?." Asked Hirai. Kazumi kept silence for a few seconds, wondering if to answer the truth or the lie. How would they react if she said Khamsin helped her ?. Rather not find out.

"N-No, nothing like that. I could take care of the baby alone." maintains her awkward smile.

Hirai laughs a little as she drops out of the bed and sit on the floor as well, accompanied by Kazumi, which follows her steps. "Very well, then, let's start our evening with a simple and humble game." Hirai mentioned with a malicious smile that got Kazumi altered. Take a box of goodies Pocky's."Each one have to take out one of this, depends on the side that touches you, you must answer a question or meet a challenge. If any of you touches the covered side, will have to make a simple challenge." Stops to laugh. "And if they have the other side, they must answer a question. Okay, start." Each of the girls reached into the candy box, taking one of the sticks.

Kazumi, Nakamura and Hirai have the stick covered. While Fujita and Ogata not.

Kazumi altered stared at the candy in her hand, chocolate covered. So she have to meet a challenge. Her fear was ... The challenge. And if she don't accomplish the challenge, what would be her punishment?.

They started first by the question for Fujita, then the challenge for Nakamura, and continued with the question for Ogata.

Hirai was next.

"Very well, Yukari-chan, I dare you to ... " Ogata stops to think."Got it!" exclaims snapping her fingers. She approaches Hirai and whispers something in her ear. Hirai smiles mischievously and accepts whatever she said to her.

"Kazumi ... " Start calling Hirai. Kazumi steps back.

"Y-Yukari-chan?."

"I'll ... " Keeps her malicious smile."I'll challenge you..." continues.

"Huh? Challenge? But still you don't accomplish your challenge." says Yoshida.

"This is my challenge." Hirai says, laughing a bit. Kazumi 'jump' and gets up squealing.

With trembling knees she dares to ask."W-What if I refuse to do the challenge?."

Nakamura supports their hands on Yoshida's breast."We will punish you." Says Nakamura while listening to Yoshida's groan.

"W-Well ... What is my challenge?." Asked the girl, bowing her head and sat down again.

Hirai begins to think."You must ... " Create an environment suspensive."You must get a Khamsin-san's kiss." Hirai ends snapping her fingers and winking. Kazumi scream again accompanied by her face completely red.

Nakamura again approaches her."Ah, so you don't want to?." Asked in an intimidating manner. Kazumi again bowing her head.

"W-well, maybe yes ... " says softly ." B-But Khamsin-san is not here." Made an excuse.

"That's a lie, Kazumi, I saw him on your rooftop." Hirai says." You should go on your roof and get your kiss. I don't think it's something so difficult." says.

"It's more difficult than you think ... " mutters Kazumi."Why a kiss? Can not be a hug, caress or words of support?." Provides bothered.

Ogata starts laughing."It is not a challenge if it were that easy, girl." She says.

"Now go! If you don't want to be reviewed by Nakamura." Fujita added laughing a bit.

_"It seems that I have no alternative. Why they have to be so meddlesome?." _Think Yoshida while gets up from the ground and goes to the roof. While she's going up, she can't help noticing that the girls are behind her watching. "Do they have to follow me?." Asked with some discomfort.

" We must be present in the challenge. But we promise not interrupt." Hirai replied.

Kazumi hesitates for a moment."Where the kiss have to be?." Asked the girl.

"No, but it would be great if you were to get one in your pretty lips. Don't you?" Laugh Hirai. Kazumi ignore their laughter and begins to go up. Reaching the roof she can see from across the hooded figure sitting with his Hougu, Mekest. Kazumi walks slowly, hesitating in every moment. She could have endured the punishment and avoided this awkward situation, but ... Perhaps it is because a part of her wants this.

And she was close enough to him. She could see him sitting there, without seeing his face, but noting that didn't react to her presence. She bends down and rests her hand on his shoulder."Khamsin-san ... " She called, but this doesn't react."Khamsin-san?" She get more closer to him to see the reason for the absence of his reaction. His eyes were closed, his look of complete rest. This afternoon looked tired, maybe everything that happen exceed the endurance of the Flame Haze. Kazumi couldn't stop for a moment to appreciate not having to see his face so serious. She could see the tenderness in him, which rarely get to see.

Still, Khamsin reacted to her presence, a bit slow for his break but he was waking up and the first thing he looks at is the face of the girl who was near him. "Good night." says the girl smiling.

"Ah, something happens?. " Asked the boy half asleep.

Kazumi lowers her head concealing her blush."N-Nothing ... I just wanted to ... be with you." She says very quietly remembering the purpose.

"Ah,I see." Khamsin says while looking at the buildings that are beyond the house. "Maybe you remembered what you didn't tell me this afternoon." He mentions. Kazumi pressed her lips without looking at the boy.

"N-No ... Nothing like that ..." She answers without realizing, immediately corrects herself. "I don't remember that." laughs awkwardly.

"Ah, I understand ... " he responds still without looking at her."And what about the people who are below us?." Asked.

For a moment she decides to calm down."They are some friends who wanted to spend the night here." replied calmly.

"That meddlesome girls?" Khamsin asks looking at the girl.

Kazumi can't help but laugh a bit. "Yes, them." She sighs, feeling the silence of the moment, for a second forgetting what she had to do. _"It's nice to start a conversation with him, other than those seriously topics."_ She says to herself.

"Ah, it's good to hear that ..." mutters Khamsin.

"Hear what?." Kazumi asks confused.

"Your laugh" Khamsin answers, looking into her eyes. Kazumi stares at him, surprised by the response with her flushed cheeks. "Ah, Kazumi Yoshida-san ..." Start saying."I kissed your lips." confesses the Flame Haze with the same tone. Kazumi almost frozen at the sudden confession of the serious boy, her flushed cheeks became a completely red face.

"Hmph, when you fell asleep, you began to mourn and my contractor did what he could to comfort you." Add Behemoth.

"W-What he ... C-could?." Yoshida stutters slightly touching her lips.

"Ah, it's what I wanted, I might have disrespected you, but know honestly I wouldn't hesitate a second to do it again." Khamsin continues saying.

Kazumi doesn't know what to say, how to react, only covered her face with the palm of her hands, she could feel the heat of her flushed face. "W-Why?" The embarrassed girl murmurs.

"Because I care ... I want you." Khamsin avoiding the answering of the girl, to say something, he approaches her.

Kazumi move away without still not understanding."Khamsin-san ... Stop ... " whispers the girl but this ignores. The girl was moving back and Khamsin above her, was almost pushing. Kazumi falls on the rooftop ground while trying to separate."Khamsin-san ... " she Says.

"I ... " Keep saying the girl, who opens her eyes and saw a totally different surrounding, the same as earlier, her room, the girls around her, sitting on the floor.

"Thank you for awakening sleeping beauty." says Nakamura.

"Awakening?." Yoshida seems that what she lived a moment ago was nothing more and nothing less than a dream. She's still agitated, confused but sighs of relief ... _"It was obvious ... It had to be a dream, Khamsin-san would not show such affection. But it was so real." _Yoshida thinks while slashing her lips with her fingertips.

"Yeah, when I was doing my challenge, you were sleeping like a baby." Answer Hirai.

_"Hirai do her challenge? Which it means ... that my challenge was also part of the dream_." still thinking Yoshida relieved.

"Well, Kazumi, take care of that baby really has wasted you." Fujita says in a worried tone.

"But that will not save you from the challenge ... " Laugh Hirai.

"U-Uh ... Let's say ... I left something pending." Kazumi exposes a clumsy excuse. "This morning I had to cancel something to take care of the baby and had left for tonight. If I fail in this, I am seriously in problems." She says, although practically it is true, she had canceled training with Khamsin.

All the girls stare at her a few seconds. The silence is interrupted by a snap of Hirai. "Do you mean what you were doing yesterday on the rooftop of the school?." Hirai gives a sly look. Kazumi remembered her training with Khamsin on the rooftop, and the ending of it ... The moment between them. The girl can't stop blushing.

"Ha! Gotcha!." Hirai exclaims, pointing to the girl.

"N-Not that ... "

"What do you mean the rooftop?." Asked Fujita.

"Kazumi, What happened?." Ogata continued.

"Ah, Kazumi, you are such a crazy girl ." Nakamura laughs.

"Yukari-Chan!" Yoshida Complains.

" Well, well ... I've confused. Kazumi, I give you the permission to accomplish with your compromise." Hirai said in a joking tone. But still, really gives that permission.

Kazumi sighs. "Thank you, Yukari-chan. I'm sorry I ruined the visit." Kazumi answer kindly but tired.

"No, it's okay, tomorrow we will fix that." Hrai says smiling.

And the girl sighs again.

* * *

The visit was over, Yoshida goes up to the roof of her house to see the Flame Haze who stood there. Having dreamed that, it is quite uncomfortable to see his face. The boy this time it reacts to her presence, turns before the girl tries to get his attention. She had already called his attention. "Ah, do you need something?." Asked Khamsin.

"N-Nothing!" Kazumi exclaims awkwardly hiding her discomfort with a smile.

"Hmph, that was unexpected." Behemoth says surprised at the reaction of the girl.

"Ah, perhaps you remembered what you have not told me this afternoon." Khamsin says, what he said in that dream, making Kazumi be altered.

"N-No! N-Nothing like that!" She answered the same in that dream but with a little more tension. Realizing this, immediately cover her mouth with her hand, Khamsin note that gesture.

The Flame Haze raises an eyebrow while watching the girl."Ah, are you fine?." Asked suspiciously.

The girl 'uncovers' her mouth."Y-Yeah, Why should I be mad?." With her strained laughter answered.

Khamsin ceases to look to appreciate the view of the buildings that are a little further than the house. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to inform you." begins saying the boy. Kazumi eyes open, her legs trembling, takes a step back, not wanting to hear the same confession was heard in her dream. "Ah, it's about the training."Khamsin said. Kazumi to hear different words that she expected, in surprise, stumbles and falls on the floor of the roof. Khamsin turns to see her without changing his attitude indifferent. "Ah, are you okay?" He asks.

Kazumi smiling with a little more calm, sighing with relief."Y-Yes. What about training?."

"Ah, it is useless your desire to learn more skills." Khamsin says.

"Hmph, although you have proved you are capable of so much." Adds Behemoth.

"We don't want to add to your life an unnecessary responsibility for the circumstances." Khamsin explains.

"But ..." Kazumi is no longer relieved."I want to do it, want to be more than ... this." The volume of her voice is descreasing._"Can't let Khamsin-san fight alone just because of me. If Khamsin-san doesn't help me in this, I have to find another way to fight." _She said to herself.

"Ah, there's nothing you can do but trying to survive." imposes the Flame Haze.

"You lie." Kazumi stands against Khamsin."I-I can do much more, you know it. You said I have to become stronger. Why don't you help me then? ." Discussed.

"Ah, if you really want it, you will not need my approval."

_"Khamsin-San is right, I wasn't taking a decision, I was only finding his approval. But now it will be different."_ Kazumi closes her fists and look the person she wants to protect.

"Ah, I think you should go to rest, it has been a tough week for you." Khamsin try to change his harsh tone on one a little softer. The girl nods and enters to the home without another word. The boy saw her leave, let out a sigh.

"Hmph, is completely determined." says his contractor.

"Ah, she tries." He responds. Khamsin wanted somehow found Yoshida found her objective, formed and be determined about it, but if her goal is to risk her life for him. He will never accept it, not if that complicates him to fulfill his own objective.

But he have to. She trusts him, should trust herself so as he.

He trusts her.

_\- I have faith in you, my friend .-_

* * *

**_Gyuki: Weird..._**

**_CrimsonDreams: I know, right? It could be more weird but I changed it. _**

**_On the next chapter, they will hate me you people._**

**_Hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading. Please review, pm me, or just do what you want. _**

**_Cheers! _**


	11. Last Opportunity

**Hello again! Maybe they will hate me for this chapter. Maybe... But, just think about it. Please! **

**We're almost in the final of phase1. (Because this fanfiction is too large I separate the chapters on phases like seasons, nothing you should worry about. Stupid things of mine.)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Too short. **

* * *

**I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its Characters, if I did, Stolas would appear frecuently.**

* * *

Kazumi Yoshida awakes from her long night; Luckily, she had not dreamed anything out of normal as what she had dreamed yesterday. She tried not to think about it, but she could not help it, she had stuck on her thoughts, feelings, images, all come together with her discomfort. But she should no longer think about it.-No- She had to prepare for the next battle, not to leave him alone, to protect him.

If she asks Margery for training, it won't be very discreet. Kazumi doesn't know much about these things but tries to handle this alone, not being guided, protected by Khamsin Nbh'w, who has already been sacrificed for her and is determined to do it again if it is necessary. That; bothered her. She doesn't want to think about the possibility that Khamsin stand on her decisions in order to protect her, it would be the last straw.

Khamsin enters the room from the window, as he always do. The girl was still in pajamas, but he did not care, Kazumi felt uncomfortable but her little discomfort was not compared with what she felt yesterday. "Ah, good morning." The first time Khamsin appears just after the girl woke up with the purpose to find out her status after sleeping. Kazumi still with her discomfort, she blushes.

"Good morning." stammered the girl.

"Ah, I came to tell you that last night I felt a small presence, different from the other two." Khamsin said with seriousness.

"Hmph, you remember that there were three Flame Hazes in the city? Well, we think the third that doesn't appear yet, might be their trump card ." Behemoth says to Kazumi.

Kazumi felt a tremor in her whole body, thinking first on the welfare of all, especially of Khamsin. She did not know if she was even ready for a confrontation, to accomplish her goal.

"Ah, but for now don't worry, the morning feels calm." Khamsin says.

"That's a relief." the girl sighs.

The girl seems to react to something, a little reminder."Khamsin-san." called the boy's attention. She opens one of her drawers. "One week of your return and I thought ... " She take out of the drawer a small plastic bag and extends her hand holding the bag. "That it would be nice to give you this, as a symbol of respect." She hands the bag with a warm smile. Khamsin after looking for a moment the girl began to open the small bag.

Kazumi once again gave a gift, after that hat Khamsin ended up losing in his last battle before returning.

The bag contained a pendant thread thick brown-colored. "Ah, I appreciate the gesture." the Flame Haze answered while placing the pendant around his neck. It was quite simple and thin, it won't bother him for every time he moves.

Khamsin was surprised that above all she still is so attentive, she was very different from everyone he ever met. The girl between each gift seeks simplicity and comfort of that, but not only that, to show her feelings with the gift. As it was with that hat, Kazumi showed her respect in front of the fear and pain she felt that time, still despite all her fears, had formed a respect to the Flame Haze because of the change the fearful girl had.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kazumi says still smiling.

"Hmph, before we forget, the Chanter of Elegies wants to see us." Behemoth breaks the moment.

" Ah, perhaps because of the presence of last night." Khamsin added and walks toward the window."Ah, if you come with me." offers extending his hand to the girl. She blushed again.

"I would prefer put on some clothes first." Kazumi says with some embarrassment.

"Ah, okay, I'll wait outside."

Kazumi dressed with her school uniform, outside the entrance of her residence, again with the Flame Haze. The boy extend his hand again .**\- seemed to be smiling under his hood .-** Kazumi takes his hand, the boy turns his back. "Ah, stand over my back." Kazumi doesn't know how to begin to stand over him. No, she could not be comfortable. She was on top of him, that was enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Still, she had to, it was more convenient for the trip. The schoolgirl tries to stand over his back, resting her hands on his shoulders, feeling a little tingle that are Khamsin's hands holding behind her legs to hold her better. Not like Khamsin never had seen, but still, she was relieved that the boy did not notice her reddish expression.

Khamsin boosts through the air, rising increasingly. The girl on her back, returning to feel the breeze hitting her.

* * *

"Finally they came, not only you two, but the reports of Outlaw." Margery says to Khamsin and Kazumi, handing the letter to the Mobilizer. "They seem to be quite fast, those troublemakers will not leave us alone for a long time."

"Hmph, did you read them?." Behemoth asked.

"No, I let the old man to read them." Margery said from the seat bar.

Khamsin opens the letter and pulls out a small stack of four sheets. "They left a very short information." Marchosias added.

"Hmph, there is not much to say, after all, very short time has passed since the last report." Behemoth answered. The tuner started to read the reports. They could notice the high concentration while Margery is drinking and Yoshida is waiting.

After a few minutes, the noise of crumpling paper can be heard. "Ah, it can't be." Khamsin murmured impacted. Margery look at him suspiciously while Kazumi looks with a high concern.

"What? What can't be?." Margery despairs hitting the table.

"Hmph, Chanter of Elegies I don't think you should ... " Behemoth tries to calm the curiosity of the women, but is interrupted by the fast movement of her, pulling out the reports from Khamsin's hands. Reading one by one, reaching the end of them.

The glass falls to the ground. Glass, paper pieces fall together. Margery's hands tremble like an icy winter, a chill covers everything inside of her. But above all; pain. Her eyes wide open and filled with tears "It can't be. This can't be. It must be a lie." Margery muttered trembling."That stupid, I warned him and he didn't want to listen."

"What happen?." Yoshida asked, but responds herself when taking the last page of the report, which has several names. Her legs are shaking so she almost falls to the ground. The crumpled sheet that revealed the unexpected and critical situation. The loss of a few people on the attack against Outlaw, in Zurich, Flame Hazes, Humans, Satou Keisaku.

Satou Keisaku was a victim. Satou Keisaku was attacked, Satou Keisaku is ...

"He can't be dead." Yoshida muttered while covering her mouth. Turns to see Margery Daw, who is the most affected because of this revelation. Who clenches her fist against the table and lowers her head between tears."Margery-san ... " Kazumi slowly approaches to her, trying to contain her.

"Hey, Margery ... " Marchosias, Margery's contractor, tries to contain her too.

The first time the Flame Haze stepped on the city, began to hate it, hated everything of the city where she stayed by the reason of being with the only thing who did not hate; Satou Keisaku, the boy she loved, who still loves. Her impression about the boy who showed her love, his determination, feeling her fear of losing him, avoiding him to have the motivation to follow her. It happened what she feared, the only thing that kept her alive, with a reason. Is lost.

Walking on the broken glass, even with her head down, without notion of anything, not caring about anything.

Khamsin frowning stares at the Chanter of Elegies, with some concern. And Yoshida retaining the sadness she feels to lose a very significant friend.

"Everything ... " Margery begins to murmur while walking dragging her feets."Everything here is useless ... " She says with a low voice. Yoshida focuses on listening, Khamsin still attentive. The depressed woman rests her hand on one of the chairs."Everything here is useless! ." Cried with fury

while taking the chair in her hands and throws it into the glass doors of the bar. The sound of breaking glass and falling to the floor along with the bottles that were inside, the liquid falling to the floor. Margery drag the bottles that were on the table, throwing them to the ground. "All this moments we were wasting time!." The Chanter of Elegies continues screaming."I'll not give them a one more second of life! ." Exclaims strongly supporting her foot on a broken bottle. She sighs, takes up the air "I'll not let them enjoy anymore." With her eyes trembling and full of anger; It is the last thing she said becoming on her werewolf form because of her strength, while she impulse upwards creates a small burst of flames ultramarine-colored that burns part of the residence of the deceased Satou Keisaku. Margery while in her werewolf form, flying through the roof and out of the area with her contractor, Marchosias, complaining.

"We have to follow her." Khamsin is directed quickly to follow the exalted Chanter of Elegies while invokes a Fuzetsu brown-colored.

"What? ." Kazumi is confused by all this. Khamsin is going upwards and out of the area by the same route of exit that Margery created leaving the place."Khamsin-san! Wait! ." Kazumi exclaims extending her hands up. The human wanted him to let her going with him, what she did not realize the girl is that in such a tense situation, the boy did not notice her existence.

"Chanter of Elegies! Stop! ." The Steadfast Sharp Peak exclaim while his contractor, Khamsin, flies behind the Flame Haze transformed into a werewolf.

" I hate to say but they are right! Margery! Stop!." Marchosias exclaims too, who sounds more desperate than anyone.

"I stopped enough. Doesn't make sense to continue doing so. There is no more solutions than this." Margery Daw furiously answered by flying behind her werewolf form.

"There is no worse solution than this, Chanter of Elegies." Khamsin answered with some mettle.

"Neither you know the right solution, old man." Margery give back the answer."I don't care what they say to me, I'll not stop." She says.

"Ah, you don't know where to go." Khamsin clarifies as he follows her. Despite what he says, she is seen some devotion to fly, something that she would not have if she does not know where to go. That is something Khamsin knew, but wanted to know exactly where she was going.

"I'm surprised you didn't feel it, veteran Flame Haze." Margery answered wryly. The presence of those three Flame Hazes felts again even more strongly, something that Khamsin couldn't feel. But why?.

"It's a trap." Khamsin tells quickly to Behemoth.

"I know." Behemoth anwered at the same fastness."We must stop her. Quick! ." He orders to his contractor.

Khamsin quickly with his Mekest takes a piece of ground while flying, leads that piece to the Chanter of Elegies, who immediately turns to avoid the blow with her claws. "You insist by the hard way? ." She asked menacingly to Khamsin, who stops in the air.

"Ah, it will be if you don't consider it." Khamsin replied.

"And it will be, old man." Margery claims as she begins to fight back by throwing a fireball ultramarine-colored to Mobilizer. He dodges it and with a high speed flies toward her, preparing his Mekest to impact the Chanter of Elegies, who acted quickly and try to defend with her claws, creating a hard struggle. Ending with the new fireball Margery lets out. Khamsin moves away, because of that attack he couldn't avoid. Margery did not do much damage because Khamsin could resist it. But while the fire stopped him, Margery took advantage and left.

"There's no way to stop her." Khamsin murmured.

"Hmph, you must surround her." Khamsin obeyed the orders of his contractor. He began flying parallel to Margery, thanks to a building, she could not see him. With his Mekest takes another piece of ground and surround the building that covered him; He encounters with Margery Daw but before she could react, the piece of ground crashed into her whole body causing a great fall and crash into one of the houses that were under them. She was damaged, so damaged that she breaks her werewolf form And the damage was done to the city, luckily, everything was on the Fuzetsu, with some Power of Existence it could be fixed.

Khamsin comes down on the territory of the destroyed house, seeing the body of Chanter of Elegies on the rubbish, was not unconscious. The woman got up to look at her attacker, looked at him with the same fury as before but without a fighting spirit, something rare for the fan of battles. The blood fell from her head and mouth, breathing agitated and tired. Khamsin was unrepentant, is not much worse than what the Forger of Crystals would do to her.

"You don't know ... " Margery started saying as she carefully tries to get up from the rubbish. "Don't know what it is to lose your reason. Crave something more than your own future." Margery says, getting to walk again; approaches towards the veteran Flame Haze."Is not the first time someone snatches me something that I want so much. But you don't know, nor you'll understand. You'll never understand." Khamsin listens carefully to the words of Margery, letting her say what she wants, but he will not let her do what she wants. He understands the pain of Margery, understands that she does not think what she does in this situation. But still he can't afford this.

"Ah, we both act according to what we know." Khamsin replied even if he really knows what she is feeling and the reason for her recklessness.

* * *

After that situation, Margery became aware of what happened, Khamsin repaired the damage and now the Chanter of Elegies is resting on the couch in the living room of Satou's residence.

Kazumi, who waited desperate to return, she started caring about Margery until she fells asleep. After that, Khamsin escorted her to home. They did not converse much while walking, Kazumi was quite depressed to talk. When they arrived Khamsin and Margery, Kazumi would have been informed of the situation, but since then, she did not let out a word.

It was too late to go to school, Kazumi was not in the mood, she just went to her room with Khamsin accompanying her. She sat on her bed, looking down, thinking of nothing, only her friend who died. It's hard to believe.

Khamsin looked at her, also fretting about the death of the boy, thinking that Kazumi could be next, but he will not allow it, that's why he's here.

* * *

**CrimsonDreams: Too short.**

**Satou Keisaku: You just... Kill me?**

**CrimsonDreams: I kinda do it.**

**Yoshida Kazumi: *crying*Why? How this affects the story?**

**CrimsonDreams: Don't cry! Please! It's really important, just... Trust me. **

**Gyuuki: We have faith in you.**

**CrimsonDreams: I hope so. T-T**

**Khamsin: ...**

**CrimsonDreams: Your silence hurt me, Khamsin.**

**Khamsin: Just do your announce.**

**CrimsonDreams: ;-; Okay.**

**I started my classes, so, I will be busy, but I'll try to be fast to update. I really love this fanfiction, is almost... My life? Well, something like that. But I have a compromise with this Fanfiction, so I'll not fail.**

**PM, review, or just I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not, such sad. Just tell me what I did wrong, if you want. Bye!**


	12. Our Weakness

**Hello! Maybe they're dissapointed because of the other chapter, where.. *Cof*Satou*Cof* Have a new life in Miami beach. **

**But now, Khamsin and Yoshida, and Margery? What will happen to this three with the troubles of the Outlaw people?. You'll see now, check on! Adult Swim! Okay, just kidding. Just read the chapter.**

**After thiss!**

* * *

_**I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its characters, if I did, it would be a farking love triangle between Khamsin and Yoshida.**_

* * *

The attack on Outlaw, their presence in Misaki City, Satou Keisaku death. Situations connected with each passing second. Khamsin Nbh'w could not keep waiting, every minute he waited was a expected problem.

Khamsin was watching in a few weeks, while Margery 'rested' and Kazumi tried to forget. The Flame Haze knew that forgetting will not resolve anything, that never solved anything, but he was not going to argue with her in these conditions. The state of Kazumi was quite fragile, almost not saying a word, like Margery, but the Chanter of Elegies still grumbled and had the strength to scream. While the human, Kazumi Yoshida, had nothing to say or simply did not want to speak.

The same girl was in her bed, hugging her pillow with a diary in her hand, which seemed to be hers, her personal diary which she wrote down what she thought, felt, imagined. Perhaps she was in no mood to write on it, or maybe it was the only way to release her sorrows. Khamsin did not tried to be with her, not the way anyone would. He was far from the residence of the girl for a long time, checking every corner of the city, without rest.

A noise was heard in her window. Kazumi came to see better who is her visitor, hoping that it is who she needs.

A woman with blond hair, glasses, mature and with a book dangling from her shoulder. Margery Daw, the Chanter of Elegies and her contractor Marchosias. Kazumi opens the window letting the Flame Haze get in. "Oh, thank you, girl, I thought you wouldn't wake up forever." says Margery in a better mood.

"Don't you know that my Sleeping Beauty is an expert in sleep-?" Margery's fist struck the talking book, Marchosias. To all this, Kazumi had a rather weak appearance, as if she had been sick for a whole month.

"We came to see if you needed anything, since the geezer stands on guard for three weeks." Margery says faking indifference. Kazumi does not react to the mention of Khamsin, more than just ducking her head and sitting on her bed.

"You saw him?." She asks in a tone of voice quite low, but reached the ears of Margery.

At first confused, she realizes the question and concentrates on answering."No, we haven't seen him, but we feel his presence." Margery responds calmly. Kazumi sighs deeply, it is hard to understand whether it is a relief or only not recovered from her depression. "We're going to look for him, if you're interested to come." Obviously Margery was not interested in seeing Khamsin, only she was interested on new information and to fulfill her new vengeance. While Kazumi, only interested in Khamsin, but still do not accept the invitation. The Flame Haze was feeling weird seeing the stubbornness girl, so she limit herself to leave without a word, leaving the human alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Khamsin Nbh'w walked over the bridge of Misaki, with the Mekest on his back watching as the sun was hiding. Thinking about these weeks that he remained without news of Outlaw, or those antagonistic Flame Hazes, or Kazumi Yoshida. Khamsin could have gone to find her, but he was focused on his goal, to protect the city in which she lives, on protecting her. Keeping the distance necessary so she does not depend on his presence as it was happening recently, nor that begin to feel the need to be where she is. Their lifes are different, therefore, their paths and that's the way it should go.

Carefully his fingertips caress the gift of the girl, remembering the gesture and inner warmth felt the Flame Haze at that time, the same affection he felt when he got that hat. Khamsin feel the urge to return to the residence of the girl, but tries to stop his footsteps walking towards that way, the way he considers wrong for these circumstances.

"Hmph, maybe we should go back, we spent three weeks and still without news." suggests his contractor, Behemoth. Suitable for the desire of Khamsin yet was not so good for his reasoning.

"Ah, and we'll receive news when we least expect, like that time." Khamsin answers, recalling the condition of the Chanter of Elegies.

"I'll take care, you should give your rest that you didn't have for more than three thousand years." is heard of a blonde woman in blue suit with a strong presence around. Khamsin turns around not surprised, knowing what would be the face of the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw. That excuse was not enough to convince him, his priorities were optimum, to be left behind for a whim. He does not want to enjoy, do not remember to enjoy or think on enjoying being with her. Only relief from the fact that she is safe, and she will not be if he goes away a few seconds from his goal.

"Hmph, what a surprise, Chanter of Elegies. Your request is tempting, but my contractor will not accept it." Answer Behemoth supporting the silence of Khamsin, who is firmly observed by Margery Daw.

"Listen, I will not go around, so the girl is pretty bad, I can't keep dealing with her. She's counting on you." Margery says furiously. Khamsin only remembers the last image he had of Kazumi before leaving for three weeks. A thin and delicate figure with a distressful appearance.

Seconds of silence, all they could hear was the wind hitting their bodies. "I'm not moving from here, she will be alone if you're not going with her. Is your responsibility." Margery says firmly.

"Khamsin-San!" scream is heard from a young girl with a voice like Kazumi but with a little more enthusiasm. Definitely not Kazumi, but her friend Yukari Hirai, running toward the two hunters as she raises her hand enthusiastically.

"Ah, what do you want?." Khamsin immediately questioned her with some discomfort due to the interruption of an important decision. The girl after approaching, take a few steps away from the boy because of his reply. But before thinking one second that she was mad or scared, she started laughing.

"Did Kazumi and you have fought?." While the schoolgirl asked this, you could hear the little laughter of Margery. Khamsin only limited to frown. Hirai is not aware of the presence of the Flame Haze accompanying Khamsin, she focuses on waiting a response from the boy with the hood."Days ago she doesn't attend school and I haven't had time to visit, now I find you without her. Is something wrong? ." Despite the enthusiastic look the girl had, they could see the concern she felt. Khamsin did not let out an expression, but he answered.

"Ah, only awakened with a high fever, I'm not with her since I've come to take the medicine." Khamsin answers.

Hirai sighs."So is nothing wrong between you two? Well, good." Her concern seems to disappear."Tell her I hope she gets better, when I can I'll go and see how she feels." This is the last thing she says screaming, because she immediately leaves running towards the opposite direction by where she came from. Margery watchs leaving the girl that did not notice her presence. Before she can look at the Mobilizer with a grin, she could only feel his absence. Khamsin was gone.

* * *

Nails scratching fabric cushion, thin and bitten lips, wet eyes and red cheeks. The moonlight illuminated the room, like the time that the boy comforted the melancholic girl, an unforgettable moment and yet impossible. Kazumi remembered Satou, she thought in Satou, but only saw the fate of Khamsin, every time she thought about it, her hands trembled, her body was cooled and moistened eyes. She could not help it, did not want anything, did not want Khamsin to appear or disappear. She did not know what to feel, her afraid was surrounding her entire inner. Her fear was so strong that she was unable to feel the presence of Khamsin approach.

Khamsin enters through the open window, watching the girl. For some reason, he also felt cold and his hands trembling, his determination did not vanished but he felt the same way she feels.

Kazumi raised her head, she gets up from her bed nervously, dropping the pillow on the floor. Her bare feet touch the cold ground, squeeze the fingers of her foot against the ground, enduring the cold, fear and closing on her own thoughts, not handing over the key to Khamsin Nbh'w.

Khamsin keeps away from the girl with his hands in his pockets and his nonchalant appearance, like he doesn't feel what she feels. Kazumi brings her hands to her chest as if she were a prayer. "What are you doing here?" Kazumi asked stammering, trying to be angry, even she can not.

"I came to leave a message." Khamsin immediately answered with his usual tone.

"Leave a message?." Kazumi asks again, in a lower tone as she feel some disappointment, dropping her hands.

Khamsin nods. The eyes of the girl rewetted, but she resists. The Flame Haze stares at her, without saying more. It's like he's having difficulties too.

"Khamsin-San ..." She whispers with her voice trembling.

"Ah, I will not stay here for long. As you noticed." Khamsin looks away still with his hands on his pockets. Kazumi sits back down on her bed, as if she had stumbled. "I made my decision long ago. But now I do it with more conviction." The boy's voice starts to sound a little shaky, but still maintains his firmness.

"When did you stopped having that conviction?." Kazumi asks wryly. Khamsin just ignore that comment.

"Ah, taking into account the loss of your friend, I've noticed that any time you will be the next one. That's why, I revived." These last words are falling on Kazumi. He had not returned to live life with her, as Behemoth said at the time. His goal was to fight, to protect her and the fate of humans, revived as a Flame Haze, not as the boy he could be. He was always like this, and he will not change it.

"Hmph, but there are probabilities to return when we defeat these Flame Hazes." Behemoth added to soften the impact of the words of Khamsin. "There isn't." Khamsin answered with coldness." We should consider the worst, there are few chances that I could return. I'm sorry." Saying this, he presses his lips, feeling also the impact of his words."However, you shouldn't be afraid, you should overcome this. You must be strong." Khamsin tries to change the weak attitude of the girl, he was too upset that she felt so sad, he wants to feel that she is able to fight if she tries, as when she practically forced him to train her.

"That was the message? Is that why you've come? ." The girl asks without looking into his eyes. Khamsin tries to answer but is interrupted again by the girl."No, I don't want to know this, you just would have never returned." She answers angrily, but her anger is invisible because of her trembling voice."Go. Just go away, like you said; you may not get back. Well, fine then." she says trying to show indifference, though her voice and tears are not saying the same.

Khamsin thinks for a moment to approach her, but it does not seem to be the right thing, he merely to approach the window. Before leaving, he stops for a few seconds to look at her for the last time. Kazumi did not see the boy.

* * *

His eyes felt warm and wet, felt a lump in his throat. What is this feeling ?, it felt like when he made his contract with Behemoth and abandon his humanity, his place. This was not like the last time he sacrificed himself for her, in that war. No, this was different, it was not the right time. No, it was, the decision is made, it is the only option.

"You shouldn't have been so honest." Behemoth says dissapointed.

Ah, we must be realistic and she too." Khamsin answered. He can not stand this feeling, he should not feel it.

"You are lying to yourself, Khamsin Nbh'w." His contractor words struck on his ears stopped focusing on his goal, thinking about what he feels and how annoying it is.

* * *

Her eyes felt warm and wet, felt a lump in her throat. Should not feel that way, it felt like when she discovered that Sakai Yuji was a Torch. She felt like the last time he sacrificed himself for her, in that war. Again, he abandons her, or rather, he was never with her. Why? Why he returns and makes her feel like he is returning for her? Why this illusion ?. Why this feeling ?.

"He shouldn't have to be so honest." Kazumi whispered to herself, annoyed with Khamsin and his words. Hugging her knees, sitting on the floor. She was beginning to touch reality, but did not want to, she did not want to realize what was about to happen, she just wanted to cover her eyes and ears. But there was no alternative, and she knows that. "I should be more realistic." Sighs deeply."I'm lying to myself." Whispers.

_"That was the message? Is that why you came ?. "_

"He leaves without saying a word." Tears keep falling. "He had trouble meeting my eyes." Keeps whispering."His voice trembled, he felt the same as me, and I was so stupid to let ... " She feels increasingly choked, her breathing accelerates."Let him go. He will sacrifice himself for me, and I ... " Retakes air, begins to get up slowly from the floor "I can't let that happen ." exclaims dropping her tears starting to run out the door, down the stairs quickly, she runs and keep running from the hall to the exit door, stumbling and forgetting putting her shoes on, leaves her residence in search of the Flame Haze."Khamsin-san! ." She screams stopping in front of the door of her house from which she just came out. Looked to the right, to the left, can not find him anywhere. Runs again, to her left or to her right, she did not care which way she goes, only cared to find him."Khamsin-san! ." Again screaming as she runs."I'm sorry! ." Exclaims heightening her voice, could not keep her voice from breaking, could not help but keep crying from despair.

When she wanted to realize, she was already far enough from home, could not find him anywhere. She could not run. She felt the world was falling to pieces, thinking it was a few weeks that he had take her hand in the dinner, when he returned, she thought he would never go away.

Covered her wet eyes with her hands while she cried and cried, crouching on the rough ground, feeling her bare feet burning. She could not help but mourn, I could not help but feel pain, she could not help but feel hopeless, helpless, she just wanted to see him.

She felt a presence behind her.

She got up quickly and turned to see who wanted to find. But it was not, not this time. " I am sorry to find you at such an inopportune time, but I must take you with me, missy." black trench coat, reddish hair, wrinkles and a smile that was sickening. His big hands took Kazumi's small arms. She stopped feeling the ground, just like him.

* * *

"I can't believe it! And I thought you were the most clever of all Flame Hazes." exclaims Margery to Khamsin.

"I can't believe that you left her alone in that way, geezer, this time we don't think you were right." Marchosias do the same as Margery. Khamsin still not saying anything, just waits to finish talking and go, wherever there are that Flame Hazes.

"You had an opportunity! And you wasted it! ." Margery keep scolding.

"Ah, this is my opportunity." Khamsin responds with indifference.

"You know what kind of opportunity I'm talkin." The woman answered firmly pointing him with her finger. Her brow was more furrowed than Khamsin.

"Ah, well, I don't seek that opportunity." Khamsin mutters icily.

"So if you want, go and sacrifice yourself. But remember, you will not sacrifice yourself as who protected that girl, you've sacrifice yourself as a stupid." The Chanter of Elegies says putting emphasis on the last sentence. They confront their looks, both are positioned in their own decisions, on what Khamsin should do basing on the discretion of each one. Khamsin was convinced to leave.

A loud cries are heard, a presence, the new information they were waiting for these weeks is already there and when they least expected, as Khamsin predicted.

The Tuner quickly began to rise toward the roof of a building, trying to feel more better the presence. He followed his instincts, whenever he was closer. He peeked from roof to roof and he could finally see of who was that presence.

"Stop! Let go! Khamsin-san! ." This was all Yoshida was shouting, refusing to be led by the Forger of Crystals, but her strength was nothing compared to the strength of a Flame Haze.

The man's hand was about to hit against Kazumi, but some impact against him before this happened. Yoshida fell to the ground, scraping a little. "Khamsin-San! ." Yoshida exclaims excited to see who she expected. Khamsin have kicked Forger of Crystals column.

Both are facing in the air. Zigor's hand goes to Khamsin's stomach, but he dodges and tries to kick his head but Forger of Crystals was so quick to defend with his arm and hit back toward the face of the Mobilizer, crashing into his nose . While the blood drops, he notice that Zigor's hand begins to glow, knowing what is to come, Khamsin takes out his Mekest to avoid the blow. Lilac flames begin to go straight, but as Khamsin tries to defend himself, the flames change course to go behind his back to turn back, hitting deep into his column. He could feel pain at that time that could not be described, not only thinking about his pain, but mainly on Kazumi, the girl who was protecting.

Khamsin fell to the ground, losing consciousness, could only hear his name being shouted by the voice of his contractor and a girl, Kazumi, who was being carried by who defeated him. It could not be so easily defeated. Why? How he will protect her if he can not withstand his attacks? How can he be unable to protect her?.

* * *

**That's a shame, getting in more trouble. You readers have lucky that I'm in a free day, I have too much school and work to deal with, I have no time, sorry. But sooner will be winter holidays for me! Yay me!**

**If you want, review, PM or whatever you want, if you want to let an opinion you know what to do, if you want to ask something, you know what to do. I'm always listening, or reading, or whatever.**

**P.S.: Yep, there is no Hyakki Yakkou with me. They leave me all alone jk.**


	13. Starting Things Up

**NEW CHAPTER! Don't die please, don't kill me, I know you guys were waiting so much, and maybe now they forget this exists, but now, I came back! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**_I didn't own Shakugan no Shana and its respective characters, if I did, this wouldn't be similar to the final episode of the first season of Shakugan no Shana_**

* * *

"Khamsin-san ..." It was heard from the voice of a frightened young woman. "Khamsin-san ..." She repeated. "Khamsin-san!" She repeated again raising her voice."KHAMSIN-SAN!" She shouted again reaching the ears of whoever hears it.

Hearing this cry, who was called, the Flame Haze, Khamsin Nbh'w woke up. He was lying down, staring at the ceiling, he didn't know where he was, and it was still hard for him to realize that those screams were a nightmare. He was sweating and agitated, his arm resting on his forehead, feeling the heat on his face.

He thought of those screams again and again, remembering that he had lost a battle with Zigor causing Yoshida Kazumi to be kidnapped, and maybe she's dead by now. "Yoshida Kazumi-san ..." Khamsin whispered her name.

"Hmph, finally you woke up." At first Khamsin didn't recognize the voice of the one who spoke to him, but then he supposed that voice was from his contractor, Behemoth, who spoke to him calmly despite everything. Khamsin didn't answer to his contractor, he was completely lost. "I knew that you would wake up. Luckily, you wake up quickly." His contractor remarked. Khamsin reacted to Behemoth words, keeping some hope, thinking that the young lady is still alive, but , he had to pull himself together or he will lose her again.

He couldn't get up, he couldn't find the strength to move. But he couldn't help but find out where he was by the smell of alcohol in the room. It was nothing more and nothing less than Satou's residence. Khamsin didn't feel the presence of the Chanter of Elegies, but he knew she was around.

The blond-haired woman entered the house with some fury, opening and closing abruptly the door . She can see the Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment trying to get up from the couch in which he was lying down. "Well, you wake up at last." Margery says.

"Hmph, but he's still a little tricky to move." Behemoth says.

"I can tell," Margery replied with a sigh. "Well, I have news that may make you move your butt a little faster." Khamsin didn't react to Margery's remark, he kept his tired gaze. "We have made an unrestricted spell capable of localize the young lady, so we found the hideout of Zigor." Margery said. Finally, Khamsin reacts.

"Hmph, how is that possible?" Behemoth asks.

"It wasn't easy, old man, but not as difficult as we expected. They have something like a high wall with a door. " Marchosias answered.

"We don't know what's inside, but we've felt the presence of the young lady. It's worth the risk. "Margery says.

Khamsin still doesn't talk to anyone, he focuses on thinking about her and his defeat_."Why?."_ He asked himself.

"Hmph, first of all, I'd like to speak to my contractor alone." Behemoth said.

"Okay, be quick, because while you talk, who knows what the Forger of Crystal will be doing," Margery replied with a sigh. "I'll be waiting outside, old man." She warns him.

When the Chanter of Elegies left the residence, there was a silence between Behemoth and Khamsin for a few seconds. "Hmph, I hear your doubts." Behemoth broke the silence. "Your defeat wasn't usual nor your confusion, it isn't good for you." His contractor scolded him. "Your intentions changed, as did your feelings. Seeing you this way, I can't help but remember that time you left your country looking for revenge. You felt lonely, sad and confused, you could barely fight for yourself. What is happening to you?."

Khamsin sighed, his hands trembled, he didn't know if he was hating himself, he didn't understand what he was feeling. He just knew he shouldn't feel that way, he was always sure of the path he should take, but now he feels so blind. "I ..." He started to say, but ... What was he going to say?

"Hmph, I hear you, partner." Behemoth said. "I've been with you for thousands of years, and I know everything about you, just as you know about me. There are two ways you should take."

_"Two ways?" _ Hearing this, Khamsin couldn't help but being surprised. He understand his contractor's words, but his decision wasn't certain. One way is to save Yoshida Kazumi and the other way is to defeat the Forger of Crystal and those who follow him. He could do both, but the young lady became an obstacle for him, he can't move freely if she is in the middle, and above all so insistent to stay with him.

"Hmph, but she shouldn't be an obstacle for us. That's something you still don't understand." His contractor said.

_"I see, she was the reason why I decided to come back,I knew about this Flame Hazes and that they kill humans, that's why the first thing that came into my mind was the young lady's safety, she give me a reason to keep fighting."_ Khamsin thought about her, her kindness, her insistence, her eyes full of tears when he had told her the 'truth of the world'. He is responsible of her. "Thank you, Steadfast Sharp Peak, Behemoth. You are certainly a great partner." Finally Khamsin spoke with a stronger look and a smile.

* * *

Margery Daw was outside the house of Satou Keisaku, whom she lost. Her fury and pain sought revenge, avenge the death of her beloved. "It can't be that everyone is able to take what I want. The Forger of Crystal doesn't know what awaits him, no matter if that old man comes with me or not, I will kill him with my own hands." She told herself.

"Ah, for now you'll go with us, Chanter of Elegies." Khamsin says as he leaves the house, taking Margery Daw by surprise, who still looks at him with a frown.

"It's about time you came out," Margery said in an annoying tone.

"Humph, where is that wall?" Behemoth asks. Margery turns her back on him and raises her arm, pointing her finger at the sky.

It was a cold night with a lot of wind, it was silent and empty, motivating the melancholy feeling of both flame hazes. A night of fighting and maybe losses, who knows if they are in that place, who knows if they found Yoshida or the Forger of Crystal. They would only risk their lives, for her, for the humans, for revenge, for whatever, they don't hesitate to take risks.

"Fuzetsu," Margery whispered. The dark night was red. The wall was found floating, was as Marchosias said, a mural with an ornate door.

"There it is," Khamsin said, and at the same time jumped to fly toward that wall.

"Hey! Wait! " Margery shouts, following Khamsin.

They arrived at the wall without problems, it seemed that it had no defenses, yet the door looked larger and with no way to open. Khamsin approaches at the door and rubs it with the palm of his hand. It was made with a heavy metal, they couldn't feel anything through it.

"I don't detect anyone inside now," Margery says.

"Ah, we'll still get in," Khamsin says, calmly pulling out his Mekest and knocking on the door. He pushed it hard, breaking the barrier that protected the door and creating a hole on it. "Ah, that was noisy," he said indifferently.

"How quickly you have recovered, old man," Margery said as she passed through the hole in the door. Khamsin follows her behind.

The place looked like a dungeon, the entrance was almost dark corridor dimly lit with torches and in the bottom area they are many doors too.

"The young lady must be in one of those doors." Khamsin said.

"I can't feel anything, we started with the wrong foot," Margery said frustrated while scratching her head.

Khamsin moved slowly with the Mekest in his hands. He passed one of the doors, from where a hand of pure bones comes out and take the hood of the same Flame Haze and pulls him back. Khamsin reacted quickly and got loose, when he turned to look at his partner, the hallway was already full of those skeletons. The skeletons wore a black hood, some had hammers, other daggers, or swords. But it was easy to defeat each one of them, the problem was that for each one they destroyed others appeared.

"Damn Rinnes," Margery murmurs as she tries to transform but it was in vain. "What happened? I can't transform myself!" She exclaims more frustrated.

"Ah, I can't use my ceremonial equipment either. This place has a barrier. "Khamsin mentions.

"They are so clever!" That female voice was from Storms of Blanket, Ziva. On her hand shone a baton that seemed to be the one that controlled the Rinne. Her appearance was a bit more neglected than before, she had eye bags and her hair was disheveled. But her voice held steady.

"Hmph, You control this wall?" Asked Khamsin's contractor.

"No, this wall, carries its own barrier and other things." Ziva replied with a smile on her face. "Veggmaleri is its name.

"Veggmaleri ..." Marchosias repeated between murmurs.

"And it will be your nightmare!" Ziva exclaimed as she shook her baton causing all the Rinne surrounding Margery and Khamsin to leap over them.

* * *

It was a dark room, a floor made by stones . There was no light or air. It was totally cold. A Fuzetsu could be felt, a color of hope. Yoshida Kazumi was in that room, locked up, alone, hugging her knees. "I feel something ..." She murmurs with a broken voice. "Something ... No ... Someone ..." Her tears are retained on her eyes. "Khamsin-san ..."

The metal door that enclosed her was opened. Kazumi gets up from the floor with excitement and hope, but all that collapses when she saw a large and heavy figure. The figure of the Forger of Crystal. "He's persistent, but still ..." Zigor begins to speak, approaching the girl. "You're not," he said through gritted teeth. He took the chin of the schoolgirl to see her in the eyes. Kazumi still had wet eyes, her eyes were not steady, she trembled. She faced the man who would kill her, could feel his heavy hand across her face, his smell of dirt and ash. She couldn't bear to look at him. "What a stupid you are, I don't know why someone like Khamsin Nbh'w feels that it is worth to protect you." Zigor whispered, but he was so close to the girl, she listened him. Those words hurt the girl, she couldn't take it anymore.

_"It's true, I'm useless."_ Kazumi thought with a sad smile. _"I am an obstacle for Khamsin-san, thanks to me, he always loses his fights. Because he has to save me." _She felt the guilt forming a lump in her throat, she was almost about to cry in front of the Forger of Crystal, but she didn't._ "No, it doesn't have to be this way. I ..." _closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. _"I want to fight too." _

Watching the girl, the Forger of Crystal began to laugh. "It seems as if you're about to cry, it seems you've already realized what you really are." Zigor said.

Kazumi didn't want to hear him anymore. "Let me go!" She forcefully slapped the Forger of Crystal's hand away from him. The Flame Haze looked at her in surprise, her smile blurred immediately.

"I can see that. It surprises me that you haven't hesitated for a second, why I didn't kill you in the moment I had you in my arms." When he said this, he left the room.

Kazumi was still stunned to listen carefully to what the Forger of Crystal said. She didn't stop to think about anything, just asked for something to help her out, something or someone.

* * *

"It's impossible to get out of this Rinnes!" Margery said as she threw fireballs at the skeletons.

"At this rate we will never find the young lady!" Her contractor, Marchosias said.

Khamsin reserved all his strength for when he met the Forger of Crystal, but he didn't need to work with the Rinnes, but they were almost infinite. "Hmph, we should concentrate on the baton." Behemoth warned his contractor. Khamsin observed the illuminated baton. He jumped on one of the skeletons to propel himself to the Storms of Blanket, who was flying over all the Rinnes. She didn't realize that Khamsin was jumping on top of her. With his Mekest he hit the baton that controlled the skeletons, easily released from the hand of Ziva. All the Rinnes stopped moving. "How dare you!?" Ziva reacted and scratched Khamsin's face. He seemed not to care, but he noticed that Ziva was less self-controlled.

_"This will be easy ."_ Khamsin thought to himself.

"Finally ..." Margery murmured as she destroyed all the missing Rinne. She could see Khamsin's progress, she felt that this time he would not fail.

"You'll pay for it!" Ziva shouted as she pulled a dagger from her belt. Khamsin brought it out by striking her hand with the Mekest, however, Ziva used her other hand to tighten his neck. She was less controlled, but she was stronger. "You will not get out of here alive ... No one will do," Ziva murmured.

Her laughter was interrupted as her chest exploded into flames. Her hand began to loosen and slowly let go of Khamsin's neck. "Damn ..You..." Ziva said as she fell to the ground. Behind her was the Chanter of Elegies, who was smiling at her partner.

"Humph, we should say we owe you one," Behemoth said gratefully.

"No, I was in debt," Margery said remembering that day that she discovered that the person she loved was dead and they stopped her from committing another madness. "However, unfortunately, she can recover from this," she said watching the body of the Storms of Blanket on the floor.

"We'd better to keep going." Marchosias said.

"What am I doing? Waiting to be rescued?" Kazumi asked herself."It's the only thing I can do now." She said while smiling weakly."I can feel Khamsin-san looking for me. I don't know how, but I can hear him calling my name." The tears again brushed her cheeks.

Khamsin held his chest while he ran looking for her. _"I can hear her ..." _He thought, feeling her presence more closer. _"She's calling my name." _

"Hey, should we check the doors? I mean, because we can't feel any presence here," Margery suggests as she runs . Khamsin disagreed.

"Ah, I can feel her presence," Khamsin said. Margery looked at him a little confused, but she only followed him. His eyes were full of conviction, as if he knew the place, as if he had a map in front of him. He knows where to go. Kazumi felt him coming.

They found a metal door. Khamsin stood in front of that door. "Hmph, it's here. Right?" His contractor asked. Khamsin touched the door with his hand.

"Ah, it is here." Affirming this, Khamsin closed his eyes slowly feeling the girl's presence. He pressed his fist and hit the door, weakening the barrier, he keep hitting the door but this time with his Mekest, until finally managed to open it. He felt her presence, felt the face of the girl, that gentle and delicate face he longed to see again.

But...

The presence faded, he saw a figure totally different from Kazumi Yoshida, was a broad and firm figure, a red hair, with his haughty look, was just the person they didn't want to see for now, the Forger of Crystal, Zigor.

"I'm relieved to see that I didn't kill you, Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment," Zigor said with a smile, his words annoyed the Flame Haze but they sounded sincere. For the first time in a long time, Khamsin was frustrated. "I see you're not relieved. What troubles you?" He said this time with a mocking tone. Khamsin stopped feeling the presence of the lady, feared that she wouldn't be alive and that is the reason of her absence. Zigor set a trap for them and he fell into it.

Margery noticed the feelings of her partner, she left aside her desires to kill the Forger of Crystal, who was finally in front of her after what happened, to prove her tracking spell.

Margery smiled. "People as arrogant as you, rarely say the right things ," she replied. She knew where Kazumi was, really.

Khamsin was calm now. "Ah, I know how much you want to fight against the Forger of Crystal, Chanter of Elegies, but you are the only one who can find the young lady. I trust you." He murmured to his partner.

"Make sure he swallows dirt for us!" Marchosias laughed as Margery left

Zigor stayed where he was, not afraid to lose, he was too sure of himself. He walked towards Khamsin, almost as if welcoming him. "I thought you'd ask about me, that you'd be interested to know what I'm doing." Zigor said. "You worry about a useless girl. Someone like you doesn't deserve to fight for an ordinary human." Khamsin didn't understand whether he was being honest or not, still he didn't care. "Okay, let's do something ..." Zigor began to say in a calmer tone. "I'll leave her alone, if you stay with me. I'm not going to tell you to do what I said, we will be partners and we will help each other." His words reached Khamsin's ears, however, he didn't trust completely, he didn't say anything. His silence bothered the Forger of Crystal, he tightened his fist with a lilac-colored glow. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." It was the last thing he said when he gave the first blow that Khamsin could dodge.

"Ah, you are so sure of yourself, but don't worry about noticing that you are surrounded by treachery," Khamsin said with his indifferent tone. He got his attention.

"Hmph, I imagine you didn't send the Storms of Blanket to kill us." His contractor continued. Zigor was stunned, but quickly changed his attitude and smiled. He hit the ground causing a tremor. Khamsin pushed himself up to avoid the tremor and returned the attack with his Mekest, pushing him against the wall.

The room was almost similar to the room where Kazumi was, Khamsin's emotions were deceived by making him feel the presence of Kazumi."I fooled you once. Do you think I will not be able to do it again?" Zigor says, throwing lilac-colored fire from his crystal, Khamsin defended himself again using his Mekest. But Zigor was still firing.

* * *

Margery was still running down the halls searching the girl. This time she could feel her presence, just hoped it wasn't a mistake. "I hope Khamsin is fine," she murmurs.

"The old man seemed quite sure of himself." Marchosias replied. Margery sighs.

"Yeah, but he was deceived easily." she said.

Khamsin was dodging Zigor's fire, he normally would have lost his balance, but this time he was saving his energy, the Forger of Crystal was just making sudden movements, almost as if he would not want to kill him.

Kazumi kept waiting, slowly losing hope, even though she still felt Khamsin, she covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. "I don't want to die, not here," Kazumi murmured in a broken voice. Suddenly the door exploded, she felt the presence of a Flame Haze, she was afraid it would be Zigor again, but she saw a figure that relieved her a lot. "Margery-san!" She exclaimed between tears, but paused for a moment. "Wait, if you're here ... What happened to ...?" She couldn't finish her question, just thinking that Khamsin couldn't made it.

"Don't worry, lass, the old man is perfectly fine. He's just busy," Margery said nonchalantly.

Kazumi smiled through tears. "Thank you."

Meanwhile Khamsin began to return the attacks to Zigor who had lowered his guard. He raised pieces of ground with the Mekest, couldn't take pieces very large but large enough to hurt him, yet Zigor could defend himself by creating a barrier with the crystal.

Both felt a tremor, the ceiling was breaking, the walls and part of the floor as well. _"What is it?" _Khamsin asks.

_"Hmph, the place is collapsing ."_ Behemoth answers.

Zigor smiled again.

Margery and Kazumi were in the same situation. The whole place was shaking and breaking slowly. "What's going on?" Kazumi asks.

"I don't know, but better look for the old man and get out of here." Saying this, Margery took Kazumi's hand and quickly left the room looking for Khamsin Nbh'w.

The Forger of Crystal moved quickly towards Khamsin, who tried to push him with the Mekest that was unleashed, without time to defend himself, Khamsin was forced to kneel down. The Forger of Crystal rested his hand on Khamsin's forehead, he tried to resist but felt completely weakened. The Forger of Crystal put his hand on Khamsin's forehead, he tried to resist but felt completely weakened. Zigor let him go. "Trust me, reveal your past." The Forger of Crystal said.

_"What?"_ Khamsin wondered He felt a sharp pain in his chest and heard loud cries of fighting, pain, someone shouted his name.

_"Who are you?"_ He listened..

_"Get this intruder off of my sight!"_ He keep listening.

Everything was from his past, a part of his past that he had overcome, however, now this is hurting him more than before. He is being drowned by the mixture of screams and doubts he hears from his memories. "_What is this? Enough ... I don't want to-" _He wondered, he tried to stop it, to control himself, but he couldn't help but listen and see a burning kingdom, his hands full of blood, like that time.

Margery and Kazumi found Khamsin, Zigor was gone. It was a matter of time before the room had collapsed, some parts were burned or even with fire. Khamsin was kneeling completely lost, he almost seemed to be shaking.

"Khamsin-san ..." Kazumi whispered, she concentrated completely on him, while Margery was in a hurry to leave the place.

"Hey! This is no time to meditate, we must leave!" Margery shouted at Khamsin.

Kazumi walked towards him, could hear him resist, as if he's suffering endless pain. "Khamsin Nbh'w, react!" Behemoth is trying to wake his contractor.

"Behemoth-san, what's happening to Khamsin-san?" Kazumi asks desperately.

"His emotions are being manipulated by his old memories." Behemoth replied.

"His emotions?" Kazumi moved closer to Khamsin. She bent down to be at his height. He still didn't notice that she was at his side until she took his face full of sweat and dirt, and tried to make him look at her.

"Khamsin-san ..." She tried to call him. He kept his eyes closed, as if he wouldn't want to see anything, he looked like a frightened kid, but slowly opened his eyes and saw Kazumi's face, smiling. He seemed to be surprised, his eyes were not wet, in spite of so much pain, he wasn't crying. Kazumi hugged him tightly, as when they met in the dinner and just like that time, he just felt her hug him but wasn't able to return the hug. Still, she felt him accept her .

* * *

A few days after what happened.

Margery and Khamsin were reading letters from Sophie, she called them to go to the barracks they have in Berlin and talk about what happened and solve it together.

The wall was completely destroyed, the pieces vanished as if they were burned by the air. They didn't know what it was exactly what destroyed it, but at least that wall and the Forger of Crystal weren't in Misaki City.

When Khamsin finished speaking with the Chanter of Elegies and leave the Satou's residence, he could see that Miss Yoshida Kazumi was walking towards the door of the same residence. She looked better than when Margery found her, she was clean, with no tears and a calm face. But as soon as she saw the Tuner, her face turned red. Khamsin could see that she felt some shame. "Ah, is something wrong?" He asked her with the same indifferent tone. Although she couldn't noticed it, Khamsin was quite relieved to see her like this, she was so alive.

Kazumi felt a little nervous and her face became more and more red. "I'm fine, it's just that I came to ..." She replied stammering, she seemed to have some difficult finishing what she was saying. "I came to ..." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to avoid her embarrassment. Khamsin only remained where he was, waiting for the girl to finish talking."came to see... you." She finally said, almost inaudibly, but Khamsin got to hear it . He seemed strange that she was so embarrassed to say something so simple, but he smiled at her words.

"Humph, you should go to school, missy." Behemoth suggested. Kazumi stopped blushing and had a calmer look.

"Actually, I thought you could go with me, I'd like to talk with you on the way," Kazumi offered without shame.

"Ah, fine. What do you want to talk about?" Khamsin asked.

Kazumi blushed again, but this time with less intensity. "About you." Khamsin was surprised to hear the young lady propose such topic for conversation. He never told anyone about him, or what he did on his three thousand years of Flame Haze, much less about his life as a human, he found no one to trust than Behemoth. When he saw the young girl, what did he see? Someone to trust?

"Ah ..." Khamsin began to speak, although he didn't know what to answer, they had never made that suggestion, not with that kind of interest. Kazumi really seemed to want to share something with Khamsin she didn't want to get into his life, but share his memories, secrets, she wanted to know him."Sure." He replied, he also wanted to know her.

* * *

**Yoshida lost her hopes and you too, but Khamsin was able to rescue her, and I was able to update this fanfiction. So, now wait for another two years for the next chapter. Just kidding, I will update it as fast as I can. I know my word is worthless but... Yeah..**

**Just I hope you enjoy it, and if you didn't understand something (cause of my bad english) or you just want to say how much you liked it or hate it... review, PM or whatever.**

**Read you next time!**


End file.
